


You're a Story (I Can Follow)

by WinteryFox



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Orpheus and Eurydice (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), M/M, Underworld
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 22:57:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinteryFox/pseuds/WinteryFox
Summary: — Если тебе нужно ещё раз перечитать все условия твоего контракта, то не спеши. У тебя есть время, чтобы всё перепроверить...Элиот покачал головой, все ещё удивляясь тому, что сейчас его волосы вились чуть ниже кончика подбородка, ведь самого его не было здесь, чтобы по-человечески постричься на протяжении... Неважно сколько там его не было. Боже, он даже не удосужился спросить, сколько.— Я рассказываю тебе мой самый сокровенный и тёмный секрет, о котором я никому не говорил, и взамен получаю возможность заэвридичить Кью нахуй отсюда, — сказал он, на полуслове обрывая всю ту бюрократическую телегу, которую ему сейчас собирался задвинуть Пенни в своём упоении властью. — Я понял ещё в первые двенадцать раз.— Я бы настоятельно рекомендовал тебе...— Я готов.Уголки губ Пенни приподнялись, но назвать это выражение лица улыбкой было бы чересчур.Или Монстр побеждён, Квентин погиб, а Элиот отправляется в свой собственный квест, ну, если, конечно, сможет поверить в себя.





	You're a Story (I Can Follow)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You're a Story (I Can Follow)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18151742) by [Page161of180](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Page161of180/pseuds/Page161of180). 



> Примечание переводчика: эта история была написана еще за месяц до трагического финала 4 сезона, что не умаляет ее красоты и точности попадания. Я также начала ею заниматься задолго до финала и, как и автор, была несколько шокирована. Работа над этим переводом была своего рода катарсисом, и, смею надеяться, она найдет отклик и у вас. 
> 
> Лайки и комментарии всегда кстати, как и идеи на тему того, что я могу перевести следующим.

0\. ЦОКОЛЬНЫЙ ЭТАЖ 


Деловито захлопнув регистрационный журнал, Пенни-40 надел колпачок на ручку и небрежно положил ее поверх обложки так, что это теперь напоминало какой-то замок.

— Ну что ж, — сказал он, отточенным движением поправляя свой галстук, — у  _ нас _ все готово. 

_ Все готово_.

«Неплохо сказано», — подумал Элиот, тщетно надеясь на то, что его внутренности перестанут бултыхаться в грудной клетке. Он наивно полагал, что в момент когда произнесёт  _ те самые слова_, сдаваясь на милость Библиотеки, чувство тошноты  _ хоть немного _ уменьшится. Однако его затошнило еще _ больше _. И каждый раз, когда Элиот хотя бы краем глаза замечал злополучную папку (хоть он и изо всех сил старался игнорировать то, как страницы, словно тяжелые удары самого времени, отдавались грохотом в его голове), ему становилось ещё хуже. 

М-да.

Возможно,  _ это _ стучала кровь, которая просто переливалась по его организму в последние недели, ведь его  _ сердце... _

Очередной приступ тошноты заставил его пошатнуться, и он упёрся в этот слишком серый пол, почти надеясь, что под ногами окажется деревянная палуба Мунджак.

« _Возможно, это будет так же, как отправиться в плавание в тот самый квест, любовь моя»_ , — подумал Элиот и тотчас пожалел об этом, потому что тошнота еще больше усилилась.

Джулия, сидящая рядом, обернулась к нему и быстро, но сильно сжала его руку. 

— У тебя все получится, — сказала она, кивая своим словам. 

У Элиота было смутное чувство, будто она ждет ответного кивка, что он и сделал, хотя всё его внимание было сконцентрировано на том, чтобы не выблевать то, что осталось в его желудке с того раза, когда он вообще что-то ел.

« _ Будь храбрым» _ , — напомнил он себе.

Напротив него Пенни-40 выглядел настолько же неуверенным, насколько Элиот себя ощущал. И когда вообще Элиот начал думать о нём как о Пенни-40, вместо просто Пенни? Это преобразование, изменение было явно не тем, о чём он  _ сказал бы  _ двадцать третьему, когда он...

Когда  _ они _ ..

_ Если _ они...

_ Блядь.  _

Пенни-не-важно-какой полез в верхний ящик своего стола, чтобы достать свиток, длиной с руку, испещренный мелкими буквами, а также две его копии, одну на жёлтой, а другую на медно-розовой бумаге. 

— Если тебе нужно ещё раз перечитать все условия твоего контракта, то не спеши. У тебя есть время, чтобы всё перепроверить...

Элиот покачал головой, все ещё удивляясь тому, что сейчас его волосы вились чуть ниже кончика подбородка, ведь самого его не было здесь, чтобы по-человечески постричься на протяжении... Неважно сколько там его не было. Боже, он даже не удосужился  _ спросить _ , сколько.

— Я рассказываю тебе мой самый сокровенный и тёмный секрет, о котором я никому не говорил, и взамен получаю возможность заэвридичить Кью нахуй отсюда, — сказал он, на полуслове обрывая всю ту бюрократическую телегу, которую ему сейчас собирался задвинуть Пенни в своём упоении властью. — Я понял ещё в первые двенадцать раз.

— Я бы  _ настоятельно  _ рекомендовал тебе...

— Я  _ готов. _

Уголки губ Пенни приподнялись, но назвать это выражение лица улыбкой было бы чересчур. 

— На, самом деле, нет, но выбор твой, чувак. Несмотря ни на что, я обязан напомнить тебе, что это это разовая сделка, никаких гарантий, никаких обязательств. Ты облажаешься — посмотришь назад хоть раз, чтобы удостовериться, идет ли он за тобой, — и второй попытки не будет. И кто-то другой тоже не сможет попытаться. Все строго: по одной попытке на обитателя подземного царства.

Желудок Элиота снова свело, но он кивнул.

Пенни, в своём смокинге в стиле старого Голливуда, продолжил пристально и спокойно наблюдать за лицом Элиота, словно ожидая от того чего-то.

— Все то же самое, если Колдуотер решит не следовать за тобой, — сказал он через мгновение. 

Его лицо — как у менеджера среднего звена — выглядело так, словно он пытался быть деликатным или мягким, или хуй-пойми-каким, что, если честно, сбивало с толку еще больше, чем его упоение властью.

— Порой они не следуют, — зачем-то добавил он.

— Обнадёживающе, — сквозь зубы выдавил Элиот.

Пенни пристально разглядывал его ещё несколько мгновений, на протяжении которых Элиот едва сдерживался, чтобы не дёрнуться от ярости, или сделать что-то в равной степени самоубийственное, например разрыдаться посреди Подземного Филиала Библиотеки. А потом — словно по щелчку — Пенни уже стоял перед ним. Прижимая папку и ручку к своему смокингу, словно защищая их, он прошествовал прямо к двери.

— Что ж, я дам вам двоим время попрощаться. И, Джулия, — Пенни-40 сделал паузу, чтобы протянуть руку как какой-то гавнюк-стюард, — когда вы закончите, лифт справа вернёт тебя обратно к твоему, кхм, дракону. Кстати говоря,  _ вы молодцы _ , что касается того, как вы, блядь, справились с  _ этим _ .

«Неважно, блядь, как» было, скорее, преуменьшением, хотя включать в это “вы” Элиота можно было с большой натяжкой, ведь сам он едва ли приложил к этому руку.

Пенни вновь повернулся к Элиоту и посмотрел на его очередным чересчур напряжённым взглядом. 

— Я вернусь через пять минут, — и с этими словами он было уже повернулся, чтобы уйти, но услышал крик Джулии:

— Подожди!

— Что-то ещё? — На этот раз уже Джулия одарила его долгим, внимательным взглядом. 

— Есть ли что-то, что бы ты хотел передать Кейди? — спросила она.

Пенни немедленно опустил глаза, разглядывая унылый линолеум, словно там было что-то интересное. 

— Пожалуй, — ответил он, и в его голосе наконец проявилось эхо того скрытого романтика, каким они его знали, — но, мне кажется, будет слишком жестоко — заставлять её слышать эти слова снова.

Он покосился на Элиота. 

— Не каждый решает вернуться, — объяснил он, пожав плечами, перед тем, как всё-таки выйти за дверь.

— М-да, — нарушила тишину Джулия после того, как щелкнул замок, — он ещё больший придурок, чем я помнила.

Элиот тяжело сглотнул. 

— Что ж, — он выдавил, стараясь звучать похоже на того, классического, поносящего всех и вся, я-выше-этого-а-не-на-грани-того-чтобы-развалиться-на-части Элиота, — это ты у нас почти что переспала с его двойником из другой реальности.

Джулия было открыла рот, чтобы возразить, но _ бога ради _ .

— Даже  _ я _ заметил, — просто сказал Элиот. — А я даже отдалённо не пытался смотреть по сторонам, с тех пор как...

Его напускная храбрость дала осечку в середине хуй-знает-какого идиотского монолога, который он собирался произнести, подбирая слова для описания того, как его сердце вырвали прямо из грудной клетки. Протянув руку, он не глядя ухватился за первую вещь, до которой смог дотянуться — край стола Пенни, — и тяжело оперся на него. 

— Эй, с тобой всё в порядке? — Джулия гладила его по плечу, пока он пытался восстановить дыхание. Его же не покидала мысль о том, приходило ли ей в голову, что она обращается с ним также как с Кью, с тех пор как...

— Мы вернём его, — решительно сказала она. —  _ Ты _ вернёшь. 

Элиот посмотрел на неё, понимая, что его взгляд был, вероятно, отчаянным, нуждающимся. Но если он может хоть в какой-то степени заменить ей Кью, то наверное она сможет...тоже, по крайней мере чтобы справиться со всем этим.

—  _ Я _ ? — с горьким смехом, спросил он. — Ибо это, Джулия, определенно, относится к тому, что я неизбежно могу залажать.

Джулия приподняла бровь, но всё же промолчала.

— Может, это  _ должна _ быть ты, — продолжил Элиот. — Я имею в виду, что ты — единственная причина, по которой у нас вообще есть эта возможность.

И с этим спорить было сложно. Когда всё случилось... Боже, ему становилось дурно даже при мысли об этом...

*

_ Над головой Элиота голубело небо, наконец настоящее, хотя он и не мог точно сказать почему, но такого неба точно не было в его воспоминаниях. Наверное, это должно было что-то значить, но нет, нет, ни капельки, потому что...из-за... _

_ Из-за  _ него,  _ парня со слишком короткими спутанными волосами, заляпанными кровью, с очаровательными, но теперь пустыми карими глазами и губами, которые Элиот поклялся всем своим  _ найденным _ воспоминаниям поцеловать, парню, которому он должен был сказать, что ошибся, что был не прав и... _

_...очнись._ _Очнись. Детка,_ очнись _._ Прошу. _Кью. Очнись-очнись-очнись_ ”

*

_ Вдох. Выдох. _

_ Ещё раз. _

С  _ тех _ пор, когда Элиот очнулся в своём теле — в этот раз безо всяких дверей, без предупреждений: лишь моргнул — и снова стал _ собой _ , — только чтобы узнать, какова была  _ цена _ , он едва ли мог быть хоть чем-то полезен. Но в то время, как  _ он _ пытался напиться до потери сознания, чтобы хотя бы не переживать все своим воспоминания снова и снова, Джулия прорабатывала все свои контакты, оставшиеся от Богини Подземного Царства. На износ. Роя землю в поисках малейшей зацепки, которая могла бы помочь  _ вернуть _ Кью. 

Когда она наконец добилась ответа от людей Персефоны (а также от группы слегка похищенных библиотекарей), что контракт Эвридики был вполне реален в Подземном Филиале Библиотеки, она появилась в комнате Элиота, вырвала бутылку из его рук, разбила её об пол и сказала, что ему нужно протрезветь и подержать её сумочку, пока она будет сражаться с драконом, потому что они идут в ёбаное Подземное Царство. Она с самого начала была непреклонна насчет того, что именно Элиот заключит сделку и отдаст тайну, которую Орден просил в качестве платы, именно Элиот выведет Кью на поверхность, руководствуясь лишь слепой верой в то, что Кью решит последовать за ним.

Реакция остальных насчёт такого единоличного решения была, кхм, смешанной. Кейди и Двадцать Третий сразу же встали на её сторону, но Элис... Что ж, у нее было другое мнение.

*

— _ Ой, прости, ты  _ вызываешься  _ на  _ это _ испытание? Возможно, ты не поняла, но нам нужен кто-то, кто действительно пройдет с Кью весь путь из Подземного Царства, а не решит в двух шагах от выхода, что ему стоит остаться внизу. А всё потому, что Великая и Могущественная Элис Куинн считает, что ему так будет лучше,  _ — _ сказала Джулия, руки в боки, богиня до мозга костей. _

__ — _ Я же сказала, что сожалею об этом. И в этот раз всё иначе. Это ведь жизнь Кью, я бы никогда...  _ — _ ощетинилась Элис.  _

— _ Даже если бы я и поверила в это, ты серьёзно считаешь, что ты лучше всех подходишь для испытания?Абсолютно все источники, с которыми мы советовались, сказали, что это обязательно должен быть человек, который любит Кью больше всего на свете. Были ли вы с Квентином в те пять минут, что вы были вместе, настолько счастливы хотя бы раз, или мне вспомнить буквально годы, которые вы собачились друг с другом, и чем все это закончилось? _

— _ Чёрт возьми, Джулия,  _ полегче _ ,  _ — _ пробормотала Кейди.  _

— _ Отлично. Тогда как отношения Элиота с Кью всегда были...  _ — _ сказала Элис, бросив ядовитый взгляд на Элиота, лежащего ничком на диване.  _

*

Даже Марго деликатно заметила,...

*

— _ Я люблю его больше жизни, но давайте будем реалистами, он тот ещё мастер проебать всё, когда дело касается Квентина.  _

*

...что испытание должна пройти всё-таки Джулия. Сам же Элиот потерялся в ощущениях тошноты, страха и неспособности держать в голове что-то, кроме обжигающе невозможной мысли, что Кью может снова быть  _ живым _ и не будет больше прозябать вечность в Подземном Царстве, платя цену за жалкую свободу Элиота.

Не то, чтобы  _ сейчас _ он чувствовал себя как-то иначе, честно говоря.

Джулия лишь отстранённо наблюдала, как он цепляется за стол Пенни, словно за спасательный плот. Никаких утешений, никакой успокаивающей чуши. 

— Ты не  _ видел _ его эти полгода, Элиот. Человек, который должен сделать это — ты помнишь, что все говорили — это тот, кто любит Кью  _ больше, чем что-либо _ во всём этом чёртовом мире. Если ты думаешь, что этот человек я или, мать её, Элис, скажи мне об этом и я приведу Пенни сейчас же, потому что я не собираюсь рисковать  _ жизнью _ Квентина, — сказала она, скрестив руки на груди. 

— Ты  _ считаешь _ , что это я?

Призрачное сердце Элиота болезненно дёрнулось, и он покачал головой.

— Ты считаешь, что это Элис? — не отступала она. 

Он на секунду зажмурился и снова помотал головой.

—  _ Хорошо _ , — её маска серьезности треснула, и она коварно улыбнулась уголком губ. Неожиданно нежная рука легко коснулась его щеки и исчезла так же стремительно, как и появилась.

— Тогда вперёд за ним, Тигр. 

От улыбки на её щеках появились ямочки, и Элиот вдруг понял внутри себя, как одинокий мальчик Кью, еще не достигший тринадцатилетнего возраста, смог по уши влюбиться в неё. Потом она встала и направилась к лифту с той же целеустремлённостью, что и Пенни несколько минут назад, нажала на кнопку вверх и зашла внутрь.

Элиот заставил себя выпрямиться и последовал за ней к дверям лифта, еле удерживаясь ногах, пока она нажимала на кнопку, которая отправит её на поверхность. Он промолчал, когда она придурковато помахала ему рукой. Но когда двери начали медленно закрываться, его охватила паника и он поймал створку рукой. 

— Что если  _ я _ не тот, за кем он захочет последовать? — спросил он, голос измученный даже по его меркам. Джулия снова приподняла свою изящную бровь.

— Да уж, об этом я бы  _ реально _ не стала волноваться.

Дверям лифта было посрать на то, что у Элиота случился кризис доверия, и они продолжили закрываться, заставив его убрать пальцы, пока он их не лишился. 

— Увидимся на той стороне, — легко сказала Джулия, улыбнувшись одной из своих фирменных улыбок Моны Лизы, — с вами  _ обоими _ . 

И с этими словами она пропала из виду.

Элиот лишь смотрел на то, как цифры на счётчике этажей сменяли друг друга, пока Джулия поднималась. Последняя зажглась, погасла, и тогда настал его черед быть ответственным за всю ебаную жизнь Кью.

Однако до того, как море внутри него начало штормить снова, раздались два стука, и голова Пенни показалась из-за двери.

— Господин Во? Для вас всё готово.

__

_Господин Во?_ _Серьезно?_

— Я знал настоящих королей, которые относились к власти с меньшим пафосом, чем ты, — пробормотал Элиот, направляясь к двери. — Считая себя, между прочим.

— Я лишь делаю свою работу, — ответил Пенни с той же постной недоулыбкой.

Что это место делало с теми, кто оказывался здесь? Заставляло ли оно становиться призраками тех, кем они когда-то были? Элиот подумал о неиссякаемом огне заботы, горевшем в Квентине обо всех и всём, что он любил, том огне, который даже в самые мрачные дни, когда того одолевала депрессия, мог бы погаснуть навек, но не гас, и почувствовал, как стремление вытащить Квентина отсюда, чего бы ему это ни стоило, вновь пробуждается в нем. 

— Окей, закончили с тухлыми шутками, — сказал он, пытаясь как-то скрыть свою нервозность, хотя сил на этого у него практически не было. — Давай просто сделаем это. 

Пенни приподнял брови и кивком головы подозвал Элиота в серый, обезличенный коридор. 

— Что ж, хорошо. Когда ты пройдешь через ту дверь, — он указал на пожарный выход в конце коридора, — Квентин будет прямо за тобой. Ты не сможешь ни увидеть, ни услышать, ни почувствовать его присутствие. Даже медиум не смог бы. Ты сможешь почувствовать его только если ты обернёшься, но в таком случае он прямиком отправится туда, где и был. Сразу же. Игра окончена.

Элиот попытался сделать храброе выражение лица.

— Никаких «пропущу ход», никаких «подберу двести долларов». 

— Понял. 

— Тебе также стоит знать, что, пока будешь подниматься по лестнице, ты можешь встретиться с...назовём их видениями. И они будут пытаться сыграть...на всех твоих страхах. Постарайся игнорировать.

Замётано. Раз плюнуть. Элиот посмотрел на Пенни своим фирменным недовольным взглядом, и напускная важность Пенни чуть поугасла. Быстро оглянувшись, библиотекарь придвинулся к нему поближе.

— Послушай, просто помни, что это — библиотека, окей? Истории — местная валюта, понимаешь?

В попытках переварить этот заговорщический тон Элиот кивнул так, как кивал раньше всякому при своём дворе — ну в те времена, когда у него ещё был свой двор, — что значило: он осознал, что кто-то что-то сказал, но не понял ни слова про что это было. 

— Как полезно... загадочно. Спасибо, — Пенни закатил глаза, и Элиот практически ощутил приступ ностальгии.

— Просто помни, что я сказал, и используй голову. И _ не забудь _ , — подчеркивая важность этой фразы, он указал пальцем на грудь Элиота, — тайна, которую ты отдал Библиотеке, теперь  _ наша _ . Ты никогда не сможешь её открыть ни кому-то на поверхности, ни тому, кто только направляется туда. 

— Да, я как бы понял это из надписи «Секреты, унесённые в могилу», — сказал Элиот, настойчиво игнорируя колющее чувство вины. 

— Я серьёзно говорю, — сказал Пенни. — Ты  _ никогда  _ не сможешь сказать ему это вне зависимости от обстоятельств. Если ты это сделаешь, то сделка будет расторгнута, а он вернётся обратно.

Элиот позволил себе на мгновение прикрыть глаза, в последний раз прощаясь с мечтами, за которые он остервенело цеплялся пока ждал, что его вытащат из собственной головы. Те, в которых он смог исправить в чем он проебался, лишь произнеся слова, которые он никогда не говорил, возможно даже вообще ни разу не произнесённые вслух. Или так или они были сказаны настолько общими формулировками в его стремлении всеми силами показать, что это не вообще ни разу не самая важная вещь из тех, что он когда-либо делал. Не важно, Кью не будет заморачиваться. Или  _ будет _ . Вдруг, он подумает, что Элиот  _ придурок _ , но не придаст этому  _ большого _ значения. Или посмотрит на Элиота и не попытается украдкой утереть слёзы, думая, что тот не видит. А ещё он может просто улыбнуться той его волшебной улыбкой, и, возможно, просто позволить себе плакать не таясь. Возможно, оба они расплачутся, чрезмерно слащаво и непристойно, так что Марго пригрозит выгнать и не пускать их до тех пор, пока они не приведут свои мозги в порядок.

И тогда Элиот вспоминает, каким он видел его в последний раз, — сломанной куклой, мёртвым грузом висящим на руках Элиота.

Некоторые жертвы, порой, и не жертвы вовсе.

— Я знаю, на что подписался, — говорит он Пенни. Тот лишь вздыхает.

— Посмотрим.

И на этом финальном аккорде, с Элиота окончательно хватит этой загадочной чуши, что несёт Пенни. Он толкает его плечом и идёт вниз по коридору, не сводя взгляда с двери, пока до неё не остаётся шесть футов, три фута, а потом... 

  1. ПЕРВЫЙ ЭТАЖ



Элиот собрался с духом и перешагнул через порог. Хотя ему было сказано не меньше семнадцати раз, что он никак не почувствует Кью на той стороне, всё равно часть его наивно полагала, что каким-то образом он сможет. Но...

Ничего. 

Может, у Джулии или Элис получилось бы, подумал он, но быстро отогнал эту мысль. Ему нужно ещё пройти эти бог-знает-сколько — Пенни отказался назвать точную цифру — этажей. Глупо было бы сдаться, даже не начав.

Вместо этого он закрыл глаза, глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул. В своей голове он представил, что Кью — низкий и всегда сутулившийся, с прядями волос, заправленными за уши, и закатанными рукавами, так, что его руки и локти (всегда почему-то казавшиеся Элиоту сексуальными) были открыты — стоит у него прямо за правым плечом

— Привет, незнакомец, — громко сказал он в тишине лестничного проема, — давно не виделись.

Его голос чуть не сорвался, когда он добавил:

—  _ Скучал по тебе _ .

В его воображении, Кью приподнял брови, словно говоря «по кому? по мне?», как он делал всегда, когда Элиот не мог удержаться, чтобы не выразить свою привязанность. От этих мыслей Элиот, почувствовал, как его губы расплываются в непривычной улыбке, до боли мягкой и нежной.

Сконцентрировавшись настолько, насколько это было возможно, он открыл глаза и тут же отпрыгнул назад. 

— _ Твою мать!  _ — в паре дюймов от него стояла Джулия, с растрепавшейся укладкой и раскрасневшимся, словно она откуда-то бежала, лицом. Ее руки  _ мёртвой хваткой _ вцепились ему в плечи.

— Элиот! — она всё никак не могла отдышаться. — Послушай, я помню, что я говорила до этого, но, пока я ехала в лифте, я подумала и поняла, что ты прав. Это слишком большой риск — поставить всё на ваши нестабильные отношения с Кью. Мы с ним знакомы с детства, и он пойдет за мной куда угодно. 

Она выдала всю эту тираду, а теперь стояла, закусив губу, смотря на него виноватым, но полным решимости взглядом. 

— Ты был прав с самого начала. Это _ должна  _ сделать я.

Элиот с трудом пытался переварить всю сцену, разворачивающуюся перед его глазами.

— Как ты вообще  _ оказалась _ здесь?

— Я остановила лифт на полпути и прибежала обратно, — сказала она. — Я хотела догнать тебя, пока это не слишком поздно.

— Но лифт же доехал до самого последнего этажа... — растерянно пробормотал он, всё ещё как идиот уставившись на неё. 

— Да,  _ он _ поднялся наверх, но _ меня _ в нем не было, — Джулия отпустила его плечи и дернула за запястье. — Пойдем. Пойдем назад со мной, быстрее. Ты ещё не начал свой путь, так что ещё не поздно.

Она начала тянуть его за руку всё более и более настойчиво, стоя уже практически на первых ступеньках. Она протащила его, упирающегося ногами, о скользкий кафель, почти четверть проёма, так что теперь он стоял на перепутье, уткнувшись лицом в стену.

— Да остановись ты! — закричал он, уже жалея, что никакая магия здесь не работала.

И Джулия действительно остановилась. Она отпустила его руку, и её губы медленно скривились в улыбке, холодной, совершенно не похожей на улыбку Джулии. Она не произнесла больше ни слова, и только стояла в паре дюймов от него, с легким интересом наблюдая за происходящим. 

— Видения, мать их за ногу, — наконец выдавил из себя он, растирая запястье. Улыбка не-Джулии стала еще шире. 

— М-да. Возможно, ты и не провалишься с треском в конце концов, — задумчиво сказала она. — Но тебе стоит знать. Остальные не такие душки, как я.

Он не успел вздохнуть, как рядом с ним больше никого не было. После того, как видение исчезло, адреналин, волной обуявший всё его тело, когда он давал отпор не-Джулии, схлынул, и Элиот тяжело привалился к стене, с трудом удерживая взгляд перед собой. Он поднял руку и устало потёр переносицу.

— Просто...дай мне минутку, — сказал Элиот, пытаясь успокоить скачущее почтовым кроликом сердце. Он убрал руку с лица, чтобы коснуться груди,  _ как раз того места, к которому Кью мог прислониться лбом, если бы... _

— Окей, — слабым голосом наконец произнёс Элиот. 

— Окей. Возвращаемся к нашей обычной программе, — он оттолкнулся от стены и снова подошёл к подножию лестницы. — И... когда мы выберемся отсюда, ты же будешь лапочкой и не расскажешь всем нашим друзьям, как я чуть не проебал всё, буквально не успев сделать и шагу? 

Если бы Кью и правда был за ним, то скорее всего распознал бы огонёк неуверенности, стоящий за всей этой бравадой, но не важно. Элиот отчаянно нуждался  _ в любом  _ стимуле, чтобы сделать первый шаг. Сделать второй было уже проще, как и третий, и следующий после него. Когда он почти добрался до конца первого пролёта, то поймал себя на мысли, что прислушивается в надежде услышать звук шагов позади. Но ничего не было. Конечно же, ничего не было. Однако разочарование всё равно тяжёлым грузом повисло на его шее.

Так дело не пойдёт.

Он прочистил горло. Это бы было практически смешно, если не тот факт, что ему действительно нужно было прочистить горло и стряхнуть оцепенение, которое мешало выговорить хоть слово. 

— Меня тут посетила мысль, — сказал он практически небрежно, — что если мы действительно собираемся подняться через чёрт-знает-сколько этажей Подземного Филиала, то чтобы я окончательно не съехал с катушек, вся эта чушь насчёт «погрузимся в тишину» вообще не наш вариант. И поскольку я знаю, что  _ ты _ в данной ситуации практически ничего не можешь сделать...

Он схватился за перила, чтобы было не так заметно, насколько у него дрожат руки.

— ...то тебе просто придется страдать, выслушивая мой ужасно увлекательный монолог. К счастью, в последнее время я стал просто профи в разговорах с воображаемыми версиями тебя. А на тот случай, если ты уже свалил с тонущего корабля, то мы просто... Засчитаем это всё за то, как я а-ля Спайк ( _ прим. переводчика  _ — _ персонаж из сериала «Баффи, истребительница вампиров» _ ) убиваюсь горем весь пятый и шестой сезон, включая хиатус.

Элиот как будто действительно мог чувствовать Квентина, но он знал, что это ощущение идет не откуда-то позади него, но изнутри, от того осколка Кью, что был, на самом деле, частью его самого; хотя почти всё это время он пытался противостоять этому. Та часть, что всегда смотрела разочарованным (но не удивлённым) взглядом на то, как Элиот с упорством идиота пытался воевать со всеми теми мелочами, которые он так любил в Кью, и которые толкали его на то, чтобы самому стать домом, убежищем для этого маленького, немного чокнутого грозового облака, с этой его ужасной одеждой, серьёзностью, вгоняющей в краску, и ресницами, которые будь-они-прокляты Элиот едва мог сдержаться, чтобы не поцеловать. Каждый. Чёртов. Раз. Когда видел, как они трепещут, в то время как Кью разлетался в пыль с именем Элиота на губах 

— Прости, — тихо произносит Элиот, вздыхая. — Я сказал себе, что стану лучше... _ смелее _ ...если я когда-нибудь увижу тебя. Снова. Хоть немного не по уши в моём дерьме. Но это...

Для начала, стоит сказать,  _ что он и представить себе не мог, что всё может обернуться так _ . В своём обилии планов, которые Элиот постоянно строил, размышляя о том времени, когда наконец будет свободен, он просчитал всё на случай, если Кью обрадуется, если будет в ярости, если Кью уже положил болт на всё это и женился на Элис, и у них родилось 2,5 волшебных гения, и даже на случай, если Кью даже не вспоминал о нём в те тринадцать или хуй-его-знает, сколько недель, месяцев, лет там прошло. Но Элиоту никогда даже не приходило в голову, что он вернётся только чтобы узнать, что Кью... _ больше нет _ . Эта мысль явно бы не помогла ему сохранить остатки разума. Также он не рассматривал такой вариант, что он увидит Кью и не скажет ему  _ те слова _ . Струсит сказать их? Определенно. Пролепечет их? Непре-блять-менно. Но чтобы заложить их, отдать?

—...это тяжело, Кью, — наконец говорит он. — Это просто очень и очень тяжело.

В его воображении Кью, стоящий позади, хмурит брови.

— Да прекрати, — цыкает Элиот в привычной манере, которая рождается из сотен тысяч совместно проведённых часов, когда ты учишься читать человека, как открытую книгу. — Ты всегда будешь стоить всего. Для меня.

Он думает о десятилетиях, которые они с Квентином провели бок-о-бок друг с другом там, о тех, что никогда не было, но которые вернулись к ним воспоминаниями, и не может сдержать смешок. 

— Знаешь, это все напоминает мне Игру в Молчанку, — говорит Элиот, улыбаясь воспоминанию, несмотря на всю эту ёбанную ситуацию. — Боже, Кью, ты же помнишь Игру в Молчанку?

Он останавливается, скорее для большего драматизма, чем из-за чего-то ещё.

— Мне серьёзно, серьезно казалось, что вы с Тедди поубиваете друг друга в тот день, — продолжил он.

Мысль о сыне Квентина —  _ их _ — сыне как и всегда отдалась лёгкой болью в сердце. Но это не… плохо. Элиот помнит его, пятнадцатилетнего и немного болтливого, — почти точная копия Кью, но настолько самоуверенная. Впрочем, это качество Тедди он всегда отказывался ставить себе в заслуги.

— Маленьким он был таким очаровательным мальчиком и вырос достойным человеком. Но, боже правый, переходный возраст. Переходный возраст был сущим адом.

Воспоминания об этом были так же свежи, как тот весенний день в Филлори, когда всё произошло...

*

_ Дорога до деревни занимала добрых минут сорок пять, что в обычно было бы довольно неплохо, учитывая, что небо было ясным, а организм Элиота в отсутствие чего-то, кроме полупригодного для питья продукта брожения, чем можно было бы его отравить, был способен горы свернуть, но сейчас, если Кью и Тедди огрызнутся друг на друга  _ ещё хоть раз _ , ему придётся всё-таки принять меры. _

—  _ Ох, конечно, ведь  _ ты _ в свои чудные пятнадцать знаешь абсолютно всё, как я мог даже подумать... _

— _...по крайней мере,  _ я _ не пиздец старый, чтобы не знать, как починить ось...  _

__

— _ Следи за  _ языком _ , засранец! _

— _ Так, всё. Хватит! Закончили!  _ — _ Элиот поставил  _ осторожно  _ тачку, потому что Тедди действительно здорово потрудился, чиня эту ось сегодня утром, и не хотелось бы рисковать.  _ — _ Начиная с этого момента, мы играем в Молчанку. Чтобы я не слышал ни  _ единого _ слова от из вас, пока мы не дойдем до деревни. Я же в остаток этой прогулки, пожалуй, наслажусь тишиной. А после этого мы с папой пойдём в таверну, а ты, Тедди, улизнёшь и пообжимаешься с той девчонкой, насчёт которой мы делаем вид, что ничего не знаем... _

— Эл!

— _ По….обжимаешься? Это какое-то очередное глупое земное выражение? _

— _ Играем в Молчанку!  _ — _ он был на грани истерики, способной отпугнуть Робина  _ (Робин Гуда — прим. переводчика) _ или кто у них там был в Филлори.  _ — _ Когда же мы закончим все свои дела в деревне и вам обоим полегчает, вы извинитесь друг перед другом, обнимитесь, а потом у нас будет полностью адекватный разговор по дороге домой, но до тех пор...Ни. Звука. _

_ Он развернулся, поднял тачку и улыбнулся про себя, слушая, как две совершенно одинаковых насупленных поступи в полной тишине следуют за ним..  _

*

И сейчас Элиот тоже улыбался, устремив свой взгляд вдаль. 

— Ты знаешь, я даже не помню, что за кошка пробежала между вами в тот день, — книга, неожиданно появившаяся откуда-то с потолка, вырвала его из воспоминаний и упала на последнюю ступеньку перед лестничной площадкой, которая, как он мог только догадываться, предваряла вторую дверь. 

Элиот вздёрнул бровь и опустился на колени, чтобы изучить содержание книги. Та была тонкой, в блестящем глянцевом переплете, дважды простеплеренная по центру, словно программка в театре или маленький журнал. К обложке была прикреплена небольшая карточка, на которой значилось: «ДОПОЛНЕНИЕ о жизни Колдуотера-Во, Теодора (Теда) Руперта (Филлори, годы неизвестны [вырезанная временная ветка])».

Хмурясь, Элиот открыл её на первой странице и чуть не подпрыгнул, узнавая слова: « _ Дорога до деревни занимала добрых минут сорок пять...» _

— Кью, — позвал он, хоть и зная, что всё равно не получит ответа, — я думаю, мы больше не в Канзасе.

  1. ВТОРОЙ ЭТАЖ



— Прошу прощения? — Элиот услышал откуда-то сверху чей-то дрожащий голос, пока нагнувшись к ступеньке пытался понять, почему страницы появились буквально из ниоткуда и что с ними делать. 

От этого неожиданного ответа Элиот чуть не упал, хотя и с полной уверенностью, даже не поднимая глаз, мог сказать, что это точно не Кью. В этом голосе не было  _ ничего _ от Кью. И конечно же, посмотрев наверх, он увидел ту сучку, Главную Библиотекаршу, как всегда в своём стиле с этими её очками «кошачий глаз» и широкими, суетливыми жестами.

— Извините, — сказал он, не то, чтобы вкладывая что-то в эти слова, — я не с вами разговаривал.

Она наклонила голову так, что это — с раздражением подумал Элиот — отдавало  _ жалостью _ . 

— Конечно. Это...объяснимо. К сожалению, — продолжила она таким подчёркнуто вежливым тоном, словно для поддержания такого фасада она была готова сгрызть свою руку, — я боюсь, вам нельзя находиться здесь.

Её улыбка как будто говорила, что вся ситуация была ей настолько же неприятна, как и Элиоту. Однако это было... _ спорно _ . Но он готов был подыграть ей...до определенной степени, конечно же.

— Есть ли шанс, что упоминание мной контракта Эвридики, из-за которого я здесь, уладит это недоразумение? — библиотекарша улыбнулась все той же натянутой улыбкой.

— Господин Адиёди, естественно, известил нас о вашем контракте, и Библиотека, конечно же, желает вам успехов в исполнении оговоренного испытания.

— О да, я прямо чувствую это.

— Как бы то ни было... — она начала говорить, но запнулась, когда Элиот выпрямился в свой полный, довольно внушительный рост. 

— Окей, так дело не пойдет, — сказал он, прерывая всю ту вежливую хрень, которую Зельда собиралась сказать. — Я, конечно, понимаю, что сейчас не в форме, чтобы с вами сражаться. Как вы понимаете, сказываются месяцы, что я сначала был одержим монстром, а потом те, в которые я вливал в себя всё, что только можно, скорбя по моему... _ другу _ .

Элиот оборвал себя на полуслове, пока он не успел сказать  _ по любви моих нескольких жизней _ .

— Но, если вы в курсе деталей — а я имею все основания полагать, что да, — то вы также знаете, что я уже умирал, защищая Кью, да и убивал тоже, так что...

— О, я хочу вас заверить, что у меня не было и намерения сражаться с вами, господин Во! Я читала о вашем искусстве обращаться с мечом, — библиотекарша издала звук, который Элиот изо всех сил пытался принять за что-то кроме хихиканья, — просто, к сожалению, вы не можете пройти этот этаж. Если, конечно, не заплатите входную плату.

Пальцы Элиота инстинктивно сжали страницы, которые всё ещё были в его руке, как он внезапно вспомнил то, что Пенни-40 по секрету сказал ему на прощание.  _ Истории  _ — _ местная валюта, да?  _ Всё внутри него протестовало против того, чтобы отдать этот маленький фрагмент их жизни с Кью Ордену, даже если он умом понимал, что они практически точно и так уже знают и о мозаике, и об их семье. Но всё же он сделал над собой усилие и протянул тонкий буклет библиотекарше. 

_ Жертвы. _

_ Храбрость. _

— Как думаете, это сойдет за плату? — спросил он.

— О! — библиотекарша резко прижала руки к груди, а потом осторожно забрала страницы у Элиота. Она с таким трепетом держала книгу, словно малыша, которым Тедди когда-то был. И это почему-то утешало Элиота — та забота с которой Зельда держала память о его нереальном, неслучившимся  _ (нет, не так, никогда не так)  _ сыне. Она быстро пролистала страницы, расплываясь в довольной улыбке, когда дошла до последней. 

— О, как очаровательно! Да, мне кажется, эта история послужит замечательным дополнением к книге Юного Тедди. Натуралистичные вставки сейчас так популярны, — во рту Элиота вдруг пересохло, и он с трудом поборол порыв потянуться назад, чтобы взять за руку того, кто, как он надеялся, шел позади. 

— Книжка...Тедди? — библиотекарша поморщила нос. 

— Ну конечно. Я знаю, что это, наверное, покажется странным — собирать дополнительные истории, когда у нас уже есть целая книга. Но понимаете, книги, хотя и всеобъемлющи, не могут в полной мере описать каждый момент. Одни затраты на печать чего стоят...

— Да, да. Сокращенные издания... Поверьте, я понимаю, о чем речь, — сказал Элиот, наблюдая за тем, каким несчастным стал взгляд библиотекарши от упоминания сокращённых изданий. — Я имел в виду... _ Тедди _ ...у него, у него была своя книга.

Он постарался приложить все усилия, чтобы эта фраза не прозвучала вопросительно, но смягчившийся взгляд библиотекарши говорил о том, что он мог даже и не пытаться, даже близко не получилось.

— Нет такой истории, которая не была бы записана в Библиотеке, — ласково сказала Зельда. Она потянулась вперед, чтобы, к вящему удивлению Элиота, взять его за руку. Но что поразило его ещё больше, так это то, что он действительно почувствовал себя чуточку лучше, когда Зельда мягко пожала её. 

— Ваш сын для нас очень даже живой, господин Во. Даже если, — она запнулась, но быстро взяла себя в руки, — если ваш  _ ребенок _ потерян для вас.

Элиот прикрыл глаза, чтобы справится с наплывом эмоций. Это тронуло его больше, чем он мог вынести сейчас. Ведь порой, в моменты затишья между чередой квестов и кризисов, несмотря на все заверения, которые он скармливал Кью, Элиота мучили сомнения в том, существовал ли Тедди на самом деле. Были ли он и его Эсмела (одна из  _ трёх _ девчонок — как потом выяснилось, — с которыми он обжимался в тот день, когда они играли в Молчанку; характер настолько Квентиновский, что сходство порой просто ошеломляло) и все внуки, и даже маленькая правнучка, которую Элиоту так никогда и не довелось увидеть, но которая должна была родиться через какое-то время после его смерти, частичками никогда не прожитой жизни. Жизни, от которой они с Квентином неосознанно  _ отказались  _ в момент, когда отошли в сторону от тех часов. Подтверждение же тому, что они и в самом деле существовали, что  _ всё это _ было  _ по-настоящему _ ...

Библиотекарша ещё раз — возможно слишком уж осторожно — стиснула его руку, а потом отстранилась, и Элиот мог сказать, даже не открывая глаз, что она исчезла так же, как и предыдущее видение, забрав историю Тедди с собой. 

Ему потребовалось несколько минут в темноте и тишине, чтобы собраться с мыслями и вновь представить Кью позади, возможно с такими же мокрыми от слёз щеками, как у него самого, ведь иначе Элиот не смог бы продолжить этот путь.

— Я очень, очень надеюсь, что ты задержался, чтобы услышать это, Кью, — тихо сказал он. — По многим причинам.

Когда он наконец открыл глаза, он даже не удивился, увидев в своих руках очередную стопку страниц, хранящих другое воспоминание...

*

—... _ тебе нужно просто помнить и придерживать его головку, словно...эм, да… Да, всё правильно,  _ —  _ Квентин убрал свои руки, оставляя Элиота одного поддерживать лысую головку, болтающуюся из стороны в сторону. Сердце Элиота забилось со страшной силой, когда он опустил взгляд на маленькое создание с красным личиком, ёрзавшее на его руках. Он боялся отвести глаза, чтобы не дай бог не уронить, не дать ему выскользнуть из рук, но всё равно быстро бросил взгляд на уставшую, переполненную радостью Ариэль, чьи огненно-рыжие волосы разметались по подушке.  _

— _ Так...правильно?  _ —  _ она устало закатила глаза.  _

— _ Если ты думаешь, что у тебя получится заставить меня справляться с  _ ещё одним _ Колдуотером в одиночку, то ты сильно заблуждаешься,  _ — _ сказала она.  _

«Ещё один Колдуотер» _ ,  _ — _ подумал он, чувствуя, как его сердце по-новому забилось при взгляде на этот маленький комочек, и  _ заметил...

— _ О Господи, Кью, у него...у него твой нос. Иди сюда к Элиоту, бедное дитя... _

*

Элиот прижал страницы к груди. Они не могли заменить ему маленького сына, даже близко нет, но он всё равно с трепетом убрал их за отворот жилетки, прямо напротив своего сердца.

Люминесцентные лампы, кажется, стали светить немного ярче, или так стало из-за истории, которую он теперь нёс с собой? Он остановился, чтобы протереть глаза, а затем глубоко вдохнул.

— Пойдём, старик, — мягко сказал он, обращаясь к пустоте позади, — пора двигаться дальше. Продолжаем играть в молчанку, ты ведь знаешь правила. 

  1. ШЕСТОЙ ЭТАЖ



— Знаешь, я бы не расстроился, если бы тебе уже расхотелось играть в молчанку.

Ещё один лестничный пролёт, ещё один отзвук одной пары ног.

— Что ж, стоило попытаться.

XIII. ТРИНАДЦАТЫЙ ЭТАЖ

Справляться с видениями стало гораздо проще, когда Элиот смирился с неизбежным и просто платил, так сказать, за вход. Что, впрочем, не делало встречу с его школьным физруком менее неловкой. Однако тишина, в отсутствие видений, так или иначе тоже сказывалась на нём. Пьянящая эйфория от воспоминаний об их небольшой семье смогла ненадолго отвлечь Элиота, но даже эта радость понемногу сошла на нет из-за оглушающей пустоты позади него.

Поэтому Элиот решил сменить тактику, принявшись рассказывать те случаи, которые, он был уверен, просто обязаны были вызвать хоть какую-нибудь реакцию у Кью. Таким образом, сейчас в руках у него уже были скурпулёзно записанные истории, также известные как « _ Инцидент с Кентаврами» _ и « _ Случай, Когда Квентин Всё-таки Станцевал», _ обе засунутые в карманы с гораздо меньшей осторожностью, чем воспоминание о знакомстве с Тедди. 

Кью, конечно, никак не отреагировал на все попытки Элиота его смутить, поэтому последнему пришлось ещё раз очень строго напомнить себе правила игры. Это не значило, что Кью  _ здесь _ не было. Однако надо отдать ему должное, Элиот всё же умудрялся удержать часть мыслей при себе, чтобы Квентин не услышал их, если он каким-то чудом  _ был здесь _ .

Элиот попытался представить Кью, стоящим позади, пожимающего плечами, словно извиняясь за своё молчание, но даже его воображаемый Квентин начал как будто понемногу растворяться в воздухе.

— О, да это просто  _ жалко _ , — Элиот замер на полступеньки, услышав слишком знакомый голос.

Он поднял взгляд. Видение держалось надменно: отглаженные брюки, подтяжки, тщательно уложенные кудри и настолько, блять, воспалённые глаза, словно они тесно познакомились с наждачкой.

Определённо, Элиот помнил это чувство.

— Боже,а я-то думал, когда же наконец мы дойдём до части с «Призраком Рождества», — без энтузиазма произносит он. 

— Придурок, никто из здесь присутствующих не верит, что ты на самом деле прочитал эту книгу.

Не-Марго с хлопком материализуется позади младшей версии Элиота. Он настолько уже привык к её повязке на глаз и наряду в стиле костюмов Боба Маки, которые тот придумал для каста Игры Престолов, что при виде её двух оленьих глаз, из-за которых она и получила своё прозвище, и микро-мини, в нём поднимается лёгкая волна раздражения.

Если Элиот хорошо себя знал — в той же удручающей степени, как сейчас, пробыв пленником в собственном разуме на протяжении того, что казалось вечностью, в компании только своих воспоминаний, — то это были Элиот и Марго брейкбиллского разлива, после событий с Майком, немногим позже...

...бутылок с эмоциями. 

Сердце Элиота ухнуло вниз. Это будет ещё хуже, чем он предполагал.

— Конечно, ведь  _ ты _ прямо тот еще весельчак, — с издёвкой сказала его молодая версия.

—  _ Всё это _ , — Элиот-из-прошлого взмахнул рукой, словно этим жестом хотел одновременно охватить и отвергнуть всего Элиота, начиная с его сальных волос и заканчивая ботинками, которые он бы в жизни не купил (Элиот также имел все причины полагать, что Монстр их тоже не  _ купил) _ , — делает мою скорбь в высшей степени банальной и унылой.

То, как видение не позволило себе дрожи как в лице, так и в голосе, могло бы одурачить кого угодно, кроме самого Элиота. Он приподнял бровь, и видение нахмурилось.

— В любом случае, как я и  _ хотел сказать _ , — продолжило оно с легким пренебрежением в голосе, —  _ Квентин _ . Его здесь нет. Очевидно.

Элиот почувствовал крошечное искушение обернуться и проверить, но даже эта минутная слабость наполнила его стыдом, злостью, и отвращением к себе… ко всем версиям, включая настоящую. Должно быть, для собеседника также не составило большого труда прочесть его выражение лица, ибо лицо последнего расплылось в настолько  _ довольной _ улыбке, что Элиот с трудом поборол искушение стереть её с этого лица.

—  _ Спокойнее _ , вы двое, — не-Марго положила свою руку на бедро не-Элиота, — если вы, придурки, собрались здесь  _ хуями _ мериться, выясняя, чей больше, то фишка  _ не прокатит _ . Понимаете, о чём я? 

Она повернулась к Элиоту.  _ Настоящему _ Элиоту. И, слава Эмберу и Амберу и кому бы там ещё ни было, он видел достаточно, чтобы отличить  _ настоящего себя _ от всех мудаков, шляющихся с его  _ лицом _ .

— Слушай, мы не знаем, следует ли за тобой щеночек или нет, — сказала Марго. — Они нихуя нам не рассказывают. Но, дорогуша, давай на чистоту: не все грибы одинаково  _ полезны _ .

Элиот окинул взглядом эту парочку: Марго, делающая вид, что не пытается ненавязчиво наебать его, и он из прошлого, едва ли способный трезво осознавать реальность, но всё ещё непоколебимо уверенный, что для него не существует счастливого конца, — и а-ха-ха-ха, не было ли это просто  _ смешно _ ? Вдруг, в первый раз за несколько недель, он почувствовал себя  _ очень уставшим _ . И не  _ только _ потому, что его пустая грудная клетка норовила разбиться при каждом вдохе.

— Вы двое осознаёте, что он _мертв_ , да? — толика желчи в голосе практически стоила того, чтобы челюсть Элиота-из-прошлого дернулась в всплеске истинных эмоций. — Я же тут пытаюсь вернуть его к _жизни_. Вы правда считаете, что у него настолько аллергия на меня, что он лучше останется в Подземном Царстве на ближайшую _вечность_ , чем пройдёт за мной парочку лестничных пролетов?

Марго и прошлый-он переглянулись, а потом снова посмотрели на него.

— Это же  _ Квентин. _ Я знала людей и с большей волей к жизни, — протянула Марго, — _ дорогуша. _

Элиот едва смог сдержать рвущийся из груди крик. Не-Марго потянулась взять его за руку, но он дёрнулся назад. Её глаза погрустнели, как у настоящей Бэмби, но лишь на мгновение, вновь уступая место сучности, в которой с ней мог состязаться только сам Элиот.

— Хочешь по-плохому?  _ Замечательно,  _ — она упёрла руки в боки.

— Ты тут можешь играть в любую фантазию страдающего эмо-героя, какая тебе больше нравится. Но не ожидай слишком многого, — не-Марго посмотрела на Элиота-из-прошлого, кривя рот в гримасе, —не хочу видеть тебя  _ разочарованным. _

Не-Элиот попытался непринуждённо откинуть свои идеальные кудри назад, лишь чудом удерживая то, что осталось от его равновесия. Настоящий Элиот вздохнул.

— Кью...не единственный, кто тут кого-то разочаровал, — спустя мгновение признался он, избегая их взгляда.

Марго подняла свои идеальные брови. 

— _ Правда? _ Мистер Давайте-Скинем-Всю-Вину-На-Марго-И-Эла-За-То-Куда-Я-Решил-Засунуть-Свой-Член в этой истории тот, кому разбили сердце? Что за _ хуйня _ вообще случится в будущем?

—  _ Много чего _ , — коротко ответил Элиот. Так, ладно, это ни к чему не приведёт.

— Послушайте, — ещё раз он начал, — я знаю, что Кью ранил вас обоих...

— Ранил _меня_? _Нет._ _Этот,_ — Марго показала на своего спутника, — возможно тут и в полном амплуа гея в депрессии, но... 

— На самом деле, _этот_ тут пытается определиться, восхищён я или разочарован, что мой, — Элиот-из-прошлого оценивающе посмотрел на Элиота-из-настоящего, — я буду придерживаться формулировки « _значительно старший я_ », всё ещё _зациклен_ на малыше-Кью настолько сильно, что готов притащить его из Подземного Царства. С одной стороны, на ум приходит слово «жалкий», а с другой, такая моя приверженность «Возвращению в Брайдсхед» с флёром безответного томления... _Ой_! _Алло!_

__

На слове «безответного» память Элиота непроизвольно вспыхнула воспоминаниями, и очередной глянцевый буклет материализовался в руках его прошлого-себя. Глаза Элиота-из-прошлого широко распахнулись, когда он стал читать строки, столь знакомые Элиоту...

*

—  _ сейчас _ , сейчас.  _ О Боже, Элиот, просто сделай это... _

_ На улице, под двумя филлорийскими лунами, голые, как новорождённые дети, на жёстких изразцах мозаики, впивающихся в задницу, несмотря на старое покрывало.  _

_ Квентин над ним, оседлав его бедра,  _ скуля _ от эрекции, в прямом смысле  _ умоляя его сделать это _ , неосознанно переворачивая жизнь Элиота.  _

_Элиот поднимает Квентина за бедра, чтобы удержать его на месте и сказать...что-то...блядь, какие блять могут быть слова в этот момент, ну, правда, и Квентин смотрит на него расплавленным взглядом и...целует его._ _Снова. Целует его так, как ему нужно...До последней капли воздуха, практически заставляя себя отстраниться._

__

— _ Ты уверен?  _ —  _ руки Элиота тянут за слишком длинные волосы, заставляя Кью взглянуть на него, игнорируя разочарованный стон.  _

—  _ Кью, ты уверен?  _ —  _ глаза зажмурены, дыхание прерывистое.  _

— _ Я клянусь всем богам, Эл, если ты сейннн-ах.. _ . —  _ его «сейчас» потонуло в стоне, когда Элиот дал ему то, что он  _ просил _ , о чём  _ умолял _... _

— _ Охххх, божемой. Божемой. Боже мой, Эл... _

*

— Боже правый! — заглянув в страницы, которые Элиот сжал до побелевших костяшек, Марго начала обмахивать себя рукой, словно веером. — Кто-нибудь скажите Зельде, что это стоит поставить на полку, предварительно обернув в обложку с Фабио. 

Но Элиот-из-прошлого просто посмотрел на настоящего холодным, почти наполненным ненавистью взглядом. 

— И это должно было что-то  _ доказать _ ? Потому что на случай, если ты забыл, каждый на этой лестнице уже и так знает, как очаровательно Квентин Колдуотер принимает в себя твой  _ член _ .

Он выплюнул это слово, словно раскалённый уголь.

— Он говорил это всё и _ мне _ , помнишь? — то, как Элиот-из-прошлого становится счастливее с каждой каплей яда, выплеснутого на самого себя, до боли знакомо. — Ты и я? По мнению Кью, мы подходим лишь для хорошего времяпрепровождения, если, конечно, нет вариантов получше. И ты  _ точно _ знаешь, что я имел под...

_ «Нет» _ , — подумал Элиот. Но уже слишком поздно...

*

— _ Ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал тебе это, Эл?  _ — _ Кью поднимает свои свободные, с закосом под местные, штаны с пола.  _ — _ Что я грёбанная...двойка по Кинси ( _ «Шкала Кинси» — попытка измерить сексуальную ориентацию людей по шкале от нуля (исключительно гетеросексуальная ориентация) до 6 (исключительно гомосексуальная ориентация) — прим. переводчика _ )? Может мы  _ наконец  _ переспим с этой проблемой после восьми-то  _ грёбанных _ лет? _

_ Он прыгает на одной ноге, пытаясь натянуть на себя штаны обратно. И это всё было бы смешно, если не факт, что сейчас Элиот одновременно чувствует все оттенки вины, иррациональную злость с лёгким флёром похоти. Когда вы родители и живёте в доме с лишь одной комнатой, ваша главная проблема состоит в том, как бы на пару ночей уговорить очаровательную соседку присмотреть за Тедди. Такие ночи они могли либо посвятить изучению тел друг друга, однако именно в эти же самые ночи они могли выплеснуть друг на друга всё то дерьмо, которое накапливается ежедневно, ведь нельзя-орать-при-ребенке. _

— _ Ты хочешь знать, что, а точнее кто должен с этим переспать? _

— Конечно нет, _Эл, я же с большим удовольствием продолжу ругаться с тобой на тему того, как я скучаю по_ _девочкам, пока моя_ рука буквально _находится у тебя в_ штанах. В очередной раз.

__

_ И пусть небо убережёт Элиота от Квентина Колдуотера, когда последний был уверен, что является единственным, способным  _ трезво _ мыслить.  _

— _ Забей,  _ — _ Элиот пытается проскользнуть мимо Квентина, но тот следует за ним. _

— _ Куда ты идёшь? _

— _ Дать тебе личного пространства,  _ — _ сквозь зубы отвечает он. _

_ В ответ Квентин только закатывает глаза, и что-то внутри Элиота щёлкает. Он разворачивается и идёт на Кью, вторгаясь в его личное пространство, используя каждый сантиметр своего преимущества в росте, чтобы нависнуть над Квентином.  _

—  _ Мне наплевать, со сколькими женщинами ты хочешь или не хочешь переспать, Квентин Колдуотер,  _ — _ врёт он.  _ — _ Не то, чтобы мы были женаты. У тебя может быть хоть двести по Кинси, если тебе так угодно. _

_ Квентин скрещивает руки на груди, упрямо поджимая подбородок; выражение лица, уже давно намертво отпечатавшееся в памяти Элиота. Он прямо обязан собрать мозаику с  _ этого _.  _

— _ Прекрасно,  _ — _ говорит Кью, пожимая плечами, будто всё это совершенно ничего не значит.  _ — _ Тогда, когда мы будем забирать Тедди от Умбры завтра, ты не будешь против, если вам двоим придётся подождать, пока я буду навёрстывать все вагины, которые упустил. _

_ Он говорил несерьёзно. Это наигранно-скромное предложение было одним из ходовых аргументов Квентина, и он никогда не вкладывал ничего в слова, которые каждый раз выплёвывал Элиоту в лицо, только чтобы доказать насколько абсурдными были такие предположения. Но в этот раз они оказались столь схожи со всеми навязчивыми страхами Элиота, которые обитали у того глубоко внутри, особенно в той части, которая со временем полюбила Ариэль, мир её праху, где бы она ни была. Потому что какую бы большую часть Квентин ни занимал в его сердце, он ни за что не сможет забыть, что как только он сказал Кью начать воспринимать их жизнь в Филлори всерьёз, тот  _ надел _ кольцо на палец  _ кому-то ещё _. Это была та же самая часть, которая знала: будет проще обвинить Кью, что тот просто предпочитает девочек, чем ломать себе голову над тем, мог ли это быть палец  _ Элиота _ , осмелься он это предложить или...  _

— _ Элиот?  _ —  _ робко спрашивает Кью. Его взгляд становится мягким и немного сбитым с толку, таким видом он почти всегда заставлял Элиота сказать те слова, которые он не намеревался озвучить ни сегодня, ни когда-нибудь. Поэтому он падает на колени, занимая свой рот чем-то более интересным, до тех пор пока Кью не откидывает голову, забывая о чём-то (ком-то) ещё, а Элиот делает вид, будто он тут совершенно ни при чём. _

_ * _

И потом, после нескольких недель  _ игнорирования _ этой темы ( _ почему они вообще никогда не обсуждали это? _ )...

*

_ Руки Квентина обнимают Элиота со спины, пока последний размышляет над тем, как заполнить пустоты в мозаике. Тедди убежал играть куда-то на задний двор и, судя по доносившимся звукам, устраивает там редкостный беспорядок, . _

— _ Так, чтобы ты знал, всё это… Вот то, что я хочу,  _ — _ бормочет Квентин в складки его потной рубашки. Голос Кью практически неразборчив из-за того, как тесно он прижимается лицом к спине Элиота.  _ — _ Если это… Если это тебя устраивает. _

*

Элиот резко дёрнулся вперёд, чтобы вырвать из рук своей младшей версии свежие буклеты. Он не мог вынести и мысли о том, чтобы слышать эти истории не вместе  _ снова _ . Он уже пережил эту ошибку, тысячи раз пересмотрел её в замедленной съёмке, запертый в своём сознании.

Но прошлый-он вдруг поник, сидя на ступеньках, словно у него разом обрезали все ниточки, хотя он всё ещё был под кайфом, поддерживая образ никогда не задумывавшегося о том, что порой люди могут брать в руки дорогие им вещи вещи и не ломать их.

Не-Марго подобрала страницы, лежащие рядом с ним, и грустно посмотрела на настоящего Элиота.

— Я разберусь с этим, — сказала она, говоря об историях и одновременно не о них. — Тебе следует продолжить свой путь. Ты заплатил сполна.

Элиот встретился с ней взглядом и кивнул. Он было поднял ногу, чтобы поставить её на ступеньку следующего лестничного пролета, как его младшая версия заговорила снова, хриплым, горьким голосом:

— Тогда у него не было  _ выбора _ . Если бы у него был выбор… 

Это была пустая отговорка. Элиот провёл достаточно времени в так называемом счастливом месте, камень за камнем избавляясь от неё, раз за разом напоминая себе, что в Филлори, кроме них, были и другие люди. Он хотел бы  _ объяснить _ это своей младшей версии, встряхнуть её, заставить увидеть, как именно такие мысли могут разрушить _ всё _ , что ему так важно. Его глаза сузились в предчувствии того, что он сейчас ему выдаст, то, во что он научил себя верить, но вдруг мысль о Кью за его спиной промелькнула в голове, словно намекая, что вся эта тирада была бы слишком близка к тому, о чём он обязался никогда не говорить. Ту вещь, право сказать которую он отнял у себя, ради того, почему он вообще хотел ее сказать.

Вместо этого, Элиот закрывает глаза, вытягивает вперёд руку и  _ вспоминает _ .

Страницы, как он и думал, мгновенно появляются у него в руке. Ему не нужно читать их, он и так знает, что там… 

*

— _...я понимаю, что ты, возможно, не в состоянии трезво мыслить... _

*

Элиот сжимает страницы в кулаке и суёт их обломку прошлого себя.

— Поздравляю, — едко произносит он, — я рад, что ты сейчас так думаешь, потому что именно эти слова ты сам и скажешь ему через несколько лет. Или через пятьдесят.

Он не говорит:  _ «и у тебя никогда не получится забрать их назад» _ . Но по тому, как его версия из прошлого поднимает глаза, встречаясь с ним взглядами, кажется, ей и не нужно слышать их, чтобы догадаться.

— Нет, — голос видения дрожит, отравленный и отравляющий, даже когда оно пропадает из вида. 

— Что ж, я полагаю, это ещё одна вещь, взгляды на которую у нас сходятся.

XXII?. ДВАДЦАТЬ ВТОРОЙ ЭТАЖ (ВЕРОЯТНО)

— Не хочешь ещё присоединиться к разговору, Кью? Нет? Что ж, хорошо. Возвращаемся к Инциденту с Кентаврами. Или нам стоит вновь поговорить о твоих танцевальные движениях? Они, правда, были миленькие. Я не могу поверить, что больше никогда...

_ Никогда не смогу увидеть их снова.  _ Эти слова застряли у него в горле. Скомкать страницы. Швырнуть их на пол. Всё это было чуточку менее стыдно, чем слёзы, если... 

Если не.

Собрать страницы. Расправить. Положить их за лацкан жилетки. Если.

XXX??. ТРИДЦАТЫЙ ЭТАЖ (ВОЗМОЖНО)

Элиот прочистил горло.

— Я тут подумал... — подтверждение того, о чём он  _ на самом деле _ думал, в ту же минуту с негромким хлопком материализовалось в его руке,...

*

— _...но пойми, это не я, и это  _ точно _ не ты... _

*

...которое он тут уже убирает в и так уже распухший карман.

— Я думал о том, что… Я не уверен, что когда либо просил у тебя прощения. За все те колкости про тебя и...девушек. У меня было...что-то вроде огромного количества времени, чтобы подумать об этом. И знаешь, в какой-то момент до меня дошло, что у меня были сложности с....осознанием....твоей бисексуальности. Назовём это так, — он нахмурился. — Не то, чтобы я ставил под сомнение  _ существование _ такого явления. Я просто не хотел клеить на тебя какой-то ярлык, ведь ты не...Ты просто никогда не говорил...

Он вздыхает.

— Наверное потому, что я никогда не слушал.  _ Знаешь _ ... Я просто. Я сожалею, что был гавнюком на этот счёт, окей? Потому что я был. Я знаю, что был. Это из-за...

_ Страха. _

_ Неуверенности. _

_ Инстинкта самосохранения. _

_ Отсутствия и малейшего представления о том, как попросить тебя любить меня  _ (только меня) _ , когда я никогда не знал, как сказать, что я люблю... _

— Ладно. Знаешь что? Забей. Давай просто...поиграем в Молчанку.

XXXIX???. ТРИДЦАТЬ ДЕВЯТЫЙ ЭТАЖ (ЧТО-ТО ВРОДЕ)

— Кью? Я прямо начинаю ненавидеть эту игруэту игру.

???. ЭТАЖ ЕЩЁ ВЫШЕ

— В любом случае, стоит отметить, что тебе стоит серьёзнее подходить к выбору одежды в Филлори, когда мы...ну, знаешь... _ после. _ Этого. Даже если ты не собираешься жить в Филлори постоянно...Не то, чтобы ты должен это делать, конечно. Я не жду, что...Только...  _ Что ж, блядь _ , — Элиот чуть не споткнулся. Наверное, ему стоит поблагодарить Монстра за эти громоздкие ботинки, что не дали ему умереть от столь неловкой беседы. Ну, «беседа» это, конечно, громко сказано. Однако сейчас ноги Элиота мечтали о его смерти, и колени тоже, и икры... Но это была только та боль, о которой он мог думать без страха упасть в обморок или выблевать содержимое желудка. 

Он наклонился посмотреть, в каком состоянии была его обувь, и вздохнул, когда увидел оторванный шнурок. Элиот снял ботинок и почти сразу же пожалел об этом, потому что мозоли, которые только продолжали разрастаться на протяжении (сколько там прошло? пара часов? тысячелетия? время вообще тут существует?), наконец проявили себя во всей красе. С фанфарами, так сказать. Одна только мысль о том, чтобы снова надеть ботинок и в качестве вишенки на торте иметь дело ещё и с  _ ноющей болью  _ в ногах, была отвратительной. Потому что, конечно,  _ конечно _ , ему даже в голову не пришло сделать хоть что-то, блядь, мало-мальски полезное, например подобрать  _ удобную обувь _ , перед тем как отправиться воскрешать его... _ Квентина _ . Квентина. Его  _ друга,  _ Квентина.

— Эй! Не разбрасывай своё дерьмо, — ботинок, который он, честно говоря, просто швырнул куда-то вперед, приземлился всего лишь на четыре жалкие ступеньки выше рядом с Кейди, которая сидела на лестнице, прижав одну ногу к груди. Закатив глаза, видение спросило: — Серьёзно, это всё, на что ты способен?

— Я давно не тренировался, — он покрепче обнял себя руками в надежде, что она не заметит предательскую дрожь его рук, непрекращающуюся ни на мгновение. — Итак, есть ли что-то конкретное, что я могу тебе предложить, или ты тут в качестве собирательного образа всех моих школьных страхов, потому что, мне ужасно жаль тебе сообщать, но этот поезд уже ушёл примерно этажей сорок назад.

Кейди в ответ лишь приподнимает бровь и затягивается сигаретой.

— Ты правда думаешь, что он хочет уйти отсюда? — спрашивает она лишь с толикой любопытства в голосе, словно это всё ничегоничего значит. — Просто возможно это первый раз в жизни Квентина, когда он  _ спокоен _ .

« _ Это _ не так», — хочет сказать Элиот. Но…

— Я не знаю, не-Кейди. Он не особо откровенничал. Я  _ надеюсь _ , что был, — говорит он вместо этого, потирая лоб костяшками пальцев, отчаянно скучая по ощущению рук Кью в своих волосах в конце очередного длинного дня, скучая по…

Не-Кейди тушит сигарету о ступеньку позади нее.

— О, да. Что ж, я тоже на это надеялась, — её сигарета тлеет на линолеуме рядом с левым ботинком Элиота ещё долгое время после того, как видение исчезает. 

???. ЭТАЖ СЕРЬЁЗНО МЫ ВСЁ ЕЩЁ ПРОДОЛЖАЕМ СЧИТАТЬ ЭТО ДЕРЬМО?

— Помнишь, как я грозился сделать татуировку? — голос Элиота стал хриплым, сиплым, однако его теперь уже пространные истории всё ещё заставляли магию этого места работать, поскольку с уже знакомым хлопком свежие страницы приземлились выше на лестничной площадке хрен-знает-какого этажа.

Элиот уже даже не пытался считать пройденные этажи, и уж тем более оставшиеся. Возможно, все это было лишь фикцией. Возможно, вся эта сделка была ради этого — не чтобы вытащить Кью на поверхность, а чтобы вечность подниматься по бесчисленным ступенькам с воображаемым Кью, а не настоящим.

— И всё равно оно того стоит, — пробормотал Элиот. Он было наклонился, чтобы подобрать те страницы, но его ноги, вероятно, уже настолько потеряли чувствительность к текущему моменту, что... _ чёрт _ .

Оглядываясь назад, Элиот мог с уверенностью сказать, что идти босиком было не самой лучшей его идеей. Он тяжело приземлился на колено, разрываясь между тем, чтобы схватиться за него — вдруг это хоть немного облегчит боль в больших пальцах ног, которые, вероятно, были сломаны, — и тем, чтобы возненавидеть себя за одну только мысль, что он вообще обращает внимание на какую-то боль, когда Квентин... _ о Боже, Кью _ ... 

— О нет! — Элиот услышал шелест юбок, а потом вдруг обнаружил Фэн — ну, или скорее видение Фэн — склонившуюся к нему на ступеньке выше.

— Твои ноги!

Она кинулась приласкать его, преданная даже будучи иллюзией Адской Библиотеки, и так же, как в случае с Марго, он отдёрнулся. Не-Фен восприняла это вполне спокойно, вероятно более привыкшая к тому, что Элиот её вечно отталкивал.

— Прости, — сказала она, складывая на коленях руки, которые он так легко отверг. Как настоящая. Элиот покрепче зажмурил глаза. 

—  _ Фэн _ , — услышал он свой голос, будто со стороны, — тебе не стоит извиняться за то, что у тебя очень скверный муж.

— Ты не... — начала она, но Элиот открыл глаза,  _ взглядом _ заставляя её замолчать на полуслове.

— Ты оставлял желать лучшего, — поправилась она, — но я не поэтому здесь! 

Она быстро огляделась по сторонам, а потом наклонилась и тихо, почти шёпотом, сказала: 

— Слушай, вообще мне нельзя тебе этого говорить, но ты здорово справляешься.

Её улыбка была искренней и заразительной, ну, или была бы, если Элиот был сейчас способен на что-то, кроме ухмылки.

— Тебе осталось совсем немного, — продолжала Фэн. — Ну, ты ближе к концу, в любом случае. Ну, больше, чем наполовину. Ну, в зависимости от того, что ты считаешь за половину.

— _ Фэн,  _ — Элиот смотрит на неё, отважную и одновременно милую с её длинными каштановыми волосами (не то, чтобы у него был определённый типаж), сидящую в углу рядом с ним, даже когда у него самого не было ни единой причины хоть на мгновение задержаться здесь. И в этот момент слабости он протянул руки навстречу видению. Но она сразу же бросается ему в объятия, и ему, как это ни странно, действительно становится чуточку легче.

— О! — не-Фен отстранилась, чтобы достать из-под своей юбки свежие страницы, которые чуточку помялись из-за того, что она встала на них коленями, пока обнимала Элиота. 

— Прости, — ещё раз извинилась она, пытаясь ладонями расправить листы, параллельно немного подглядывая в них.

*

_ Обнажённая спина Квентина, всё ещё тёплая, когда он, чуть касаясь, обводит пальцем тёмные линии, складывающиеся в «К». _

— _ Ты знаешь,  _ — _ практически мурлычет он, дразнясь. Кью изгибается под его рукой, чтобы повернуться и посмотреть на Элиота через плечо. Эти огромные карие глаза... _

*

— О! — щёки Фэн горели румянцем, когда она возвращала страницы Элиоту. — Прости ещё раз. Это слишком личное, я думаю.

Элиот опустил взгляд на колени, пытаясь скрыть если не румянец, то хотя бы своё смущение.

—  _ Мне _ жаль… — говорит он, но его жена лишь качает головой.

— Не извиняйся. Я...Я знала, что между вами что-то было — точнее  _ есть _ , прости.

И это действительно было так.

Элиот помнил, как она доказала это.

*

_ Он лежал на этой кровати на протяжении...какого времени? Вероятно, всей его жизни. Возможно, всё, кроме лежания здесь, в темноте комнаты, было просто сном. Он не мог определиться, принесло бы это ему больше или меньше боли, чем правда. _

_ (Меньше.) _

— _ Элиот?  _ — _ услышал он осторожный голос Фэн, когда та на цыпочках пробралась в комнату. _

__ Их  _ комнату _ .  _ Это было бы правильнее. В какой-то момент они забрали его в Филлори, после... после... _

[— Эл. Дорогой, — голос Марго ломается на этих словах, — Тебе нужно его уже  _ отпустить _ .]

_...после. _

_ Фэн присаживается на кровать рядом, изо всех сил стараясь не коснуться его. _

_ Он вздыхает, снова прикрывая глаза: _

— _ Фэн, я действительно не... _

— _ Я знаю, что вы с Квентин не были женаты,  _ — _ прерывает она его, тараторя, словно боясь растерять всю свою смелость. И Элиот затыкается. _

__

— _ Но я также знаю, что Дети Земли по-другому относятся к браку, чем мы здесь. Более формально, что ли,  _ — _ продолжила Фэн.  _ — _ В любом случае, я просто пытаюсь сказать, что здесь, в Филлори, существуют специальные обряды, помогающие справиться с болью от потери супруга,  _ — _ на одном дыхании выпалила она. _

_ Элиот серьёзно не знал, что ему теперь делать с этим знанием. Марго упоминала, как Фэн скорбела по нему, когда они думали... Она вообще пыталась отменить то, к чему привели эти обряды, хоть в какой-то степени? Нужно ли им провести какую-нибудь обратную церемонию, раз теперь он был непозволительно живым? Правда ли она считала, что ему стоит... _

— _ Может, попробуешь выполнить какие-нибудь из них?  _ — _ спрашивает она, вырывая его из паутины истеричных мыслей.  _ — _ Я имею в виду траурные обряды. Для Квентина? _

__

_ Какое-то время Элиот не произносит ни слова. Даже не моргает. _

—  _ Прости, это было слишком самонадеянно. Марго предупреждала меня, что наши традиции не... _

— _ Они помогают?  _ — _ вдруг резко спрашивает Элиот, когда Фэн уже почти собралась уходить. _

— _ Ритуалы?  _ — _ Фэн окинула его долгим взглядом. Он знает, что не мылся уже несколько дней. Вероятно, и не ел-то ничего. Она покачала головой:  _ — _ Не то, чтобы. Но я думаю, что это скорее для человека, которого ты потерял, чем для тебя. Чтобы дать понять, что он _ не будет забыт _. _

_ Элиот не может выдавить из себя и звука. Но коротко кивает. И Фэн кивает в ответ. _

_ Когда через несколько минут она возвращается со всей одеждой Кью из спальни в замке, которой тот практически никогда не пользовался, и молча раскладывает её вокруг Элиота, словно могилу. Ему вдруг становится так темно и тихо, как в могиле, и это ощущается как Кью, взъерошенный и мягкий, хотя он и не провел достаточно времени в Филлори (по крайней мере в этой Филлори), чтобы одежда начала пахнуть им...  _

_ Что ж. Она была права. Ему ничуть не полегчало. _

_ Но пара слезинок из того моря, что он так отчаянно пытается сдержать, всё же скатывается по его щекам, пока в его голове стучит: « _ Квентин, Квентин, Квентин _ ». _

*

Фэн говорит с такой решимостью, что даже не замечает, как рядом на ступеньку приземляется новый глянцевый буклет.

— ...и я хотела, чтобы ты знал, я не буду стоять на вашем пути, если вы — я имела в виду, когда! _ — когда _ вы вернетесь...

— Фэн, — лицо Элиота кривится, когда он пытается прервать её преисполненную хороших намерений, но совершенно бессмысленную речь.

— Только не после всего того, что вы пережили...

— _ Фэн. _

—...вы заслуживаете возможности быть вместе. И, честно говоря, я долго думала о том, что  _ я _ тоже заслуживаю...

— Фэн! — его крик наконец-то заставляет её прерваться. Она смотрит на него, широко распахнув глаза, с всё ещё открытым на полуслове ртом. Очень мягко Элиот берёт одну из рук видения в свои.

— Это не... — « _ не так» _ , ему стоит сказать. Всё никогда не будет так, как прежде. Но мысль о Кью позади него — если он, конечно, ещё там, — который может  _ услышать _ эти слова.  _ Снова. _

— Что не? — спрашивает Фэн растерянно.

Кью так или иначе услышит это, напоминает он себе. Он уже решил, что сделает всё для этого, когда выводил свою подпись на договоре.

— Элиот?

_Он_ _сделает это снова._

— Кью и я, — он заставляет себя сказать, — мы не вместе, не в таком ключе. 

Фэн почему-то выглядит даже немного разочарованной новостью о том, что её муж не собирается сбегать от неё со своим лучшим другом.

— Я знаю, — произносит она, медленно, осторожно, — но...но...вы  _ могли бы _ стать теперь. Вы заслуживаете второго шанса! Вы можете сделать всё  _ правильно _ на этот раз, как тогда....

Краем глаза Элиот замечает очередные, слишком знакомые страницы, повествующие о Фэн и траурных обрядах...

*

_ —...если я когда-нибудь выберусь отсюда, Кью, знай, что я стал смелее... _

*

Элиот делает глубокий вдох.

— Я не  _ собираюсь _ делать что-то по-другому, — говорит он, обращаясь к тому, кто бы это ни слышал, — Я просто не  _ хочу _ .

И это даже не было ложью, если посмотреть на это с правильной — и  _ единственно верной _ — стороны.

Фэн закусила нижнюю губу.

— Но я не  _ понимаю _ …

Элиот вздыхает и тянется за стопкой страниц рядом с ним. Он откладывает в сторону рассказ о  _ «Том Дне в Тронном Зале» _ и суёт ей в руки другой, про обряд скорби. Осознание волной прокатывается по её лицу, когда она читает строки их воспоминания.

— Есть вещи важнее, — говорит он, прикладывая все усилия, чтобы его голос прозвучал ровно. 

_ Одна так точно. _

Губы не-Фэн складываются в маленькую «о», когда понимание достигает её, прямо перед тем, как исчезнуть вместе со страницами.

Элиот поднимает голову, заставляя себя смотреть прямо, делая один вдох, второй, а потом закрывает лицо руками, позволяя себе упасть на лестничную площадку, где не-Фэн сидела буквально пару мгновений назад.

« _Я бы столько всего сделал иначе, Кью»,_ — не произносит он _._ — « _Если бы всё было иначе, я бы был гораздо смелее»._

Краем глаза сквозь пальцы он замечает, как одна Мэри-Джейн во всем чёрном и блестящем, а затем и вторая появляются в его поле зрения. 

— Это даже было по-настоящему красиво. Как жаль, что всё это — полная чушь, — слышит он их хозяйку откуда-то сверху, целый мир подозрений и мрачных сомнений, втиснутый в голос маленькой девочки.

???. ЭТАЖ ПОЧТИ-ТАМ

Элиот отнимает руки от лица, заставляет себя поднять глаза. Проводя взглядом по кружевным чулкам, расклёшенной юбке и короткой кофте со свободно завязанным бантом прямо под горлом, он встречается взглядом со знакомыми голубыми глазами, которые могли заставить Кью захотеть стать рыцарем для неё, видит серьёзную полуулыбку, которая заставляла всех вокруг, кроме Кью, задуматься, нужен ли ей такой.

— Не-Элис, — приветствует он её устало.

Она смотрит на него сверху вниз, вполне буквально, надо сказать. Видение выглядит как та первокурсница, которую он встретил вечность ( _ две _ ) назад, боявшаяся того, на что она способна, хрупкая настолько, что кажется, сейчас сломается, оставив вместо себя заколку, украшавшую её лунного цвета волосы. 

Но потом её губы скривились, и она перенесла вес на одну ногу, вставая в позу, в которой он, честно говоря, не мог да и не  _ хотел  _ представлять настоящую Элис. Та — насколько Элиоту было известно — никогда не позволяла кому-то, кроме Кью, увидеть что-то большее, чем ее ключицы. 

— Не знаю, мне кажется, что я весьма похожа на неё, — сказала она. Её улыбка превратилась в какую-то зловещую, поблескивая голубыми, как у ниффинов, огоньками: — Наверное, нам стоит спросить Кью.

Она бросила взгляд куда-то Элиоту за плечу —  _ на то самое место _ , — и на одно мгновение его сердце забилось быстрее.

— Если он здесь, — сказал Элиот немного дрожащим голосом, сам немного трясясь после такого выброса адреналина, — то можешь спросить его о чём угодно.

Не-Элис вновь обратила свое внимание на Элиота.

— Что если я попрошу его остаться здесь со  _ мной _ ? — спросила она. — Вместо того, чтобы вновь вернуться  _ туда _ . 

Изгиб её губ выражал всё, что она думала о поверхности, о всех недостатках, которые мучили и настоящую Элис.

— Там, наверху, просто отвратительно, — продолжала она, — и никто даже не пытается это изменить. И все ломается ещё больше. Здесь же, внизу, всё иначе. Здесь  _ мы _ можем быть другими.

Образ Кью, что так помогал Элиоту на протяжении всех этих тысяч ступенек, вновь загорается ярким и свирепым огнем, но только на этот раз Кью в его голове ползёт через распаханное магией поле к источнику ради Элис, наплевав на свои раны, с тем самым отчаянным выражением Ромео на лице, с которым он никогда не смотрел на Элиота, ни разу за все десятки лет их брака «для всех намерений и целей». Элиот даже порой  _ гордился _ , что Кью никогда не смотрел на него так, словно это было своего рода доказательство, что они могут заботиться друг о друге в том ключе, что больше подходит для починки пуговиц, или в том, чтобы уговорить Тедди съесть морковку, а не для того, чтобы заживо сгореть ради светлой цели с привычным для всей их компании безрассудством.

Элиот заставил себя посмотреть не-Элис прямо в глаза.

— Я бы сказал ему, что если он хочет быть с Элис, он вполне себе может, — он  _ мог _ , но практически радиоактивные стены, которыми окружила себя настоящая Элис, пока они прорабатывали детали этой спасательной миссии, говорили о её отношении ко всему гораздо больше, чем она отдавала себе отчет. — Я даже помогу ему выбрать кольцо. Ему нужно только  _ вернуться _ .

Лицо не-Элис скривилось в презрительной ухмылке. 

— О, тебе бы понравилось это, не так ли? — такое предположение отдалось фантомной болью в его груди, будто бы разодранной когтями, но он предпочёл смолчать.

— Конечно, тебе бы понравилось, ведь это твоя любимая игра — отправлять Кью прямиком в объятия к хорошеньким девушкам, чтобы ты мог вполне обоснованно чувствовать себя оскорблённым в лучших чувствах, — сказала она, закатывая глаза за её очками «скромной девочки», и сделала шаг вперед, вторгаясь в его личное пространство, вставая так близко, как, на его памяти, он никогда не находился с настоящей Элис.

— Ты не  _ хочешь _ быть героем в этой истории, — сказала она так, словно это была неоспоримая истина. — Не по-настоящему. Ты хочешь, чтобы я и Кью были несчастными влюбленными. И тогда ты сможешь быть подозрительно близким другом, к которому я всегда буду немного ревновать.

Она скрестила руки на груди, признавая — пусть и с раздражением — наличие этой ревности, перед тем как продолжить: 

— В конце, — она фыркнула, — давайте будем честны, не очень длинного пути, всё кончится тем, что ты пожертвуешь собой ради него, раз и, ради разнообразия, навсегда, освобождая дорогу для того, чтобы мы с ним могли убежать в закат, чем одновременно подтвердишь чистоту своих чувств к нему. Эффектный ход с точки зрения сюжета, ты явно будешь в любимчиках у фанатов. 

— Но в большинстве своём... — она делает ещё один шаг вперед, оказываясь с ним нос к носу.

И вдруг, стоя с видением так близко, он понимает, что больше разговаривает не с Элис, но с самим собой. Не с прошлым собой, нет, а с  _ теперешним _ , уставшим и босым, с глянцевыми страницами, практически выпадающими из его жилетки.

—...В большинстве своём, — говорит его отражение, — ты никогда не рискнёшь проверить, заслуживаешь ли ты сам счастливого конца.

Иронично, что всё это было правдой, ведь самая гадость ситуации (нет, вторая по гадости) до сих пор состояла в том, что его воспоминание о Квентине даже сейчас стояло у него перед глазами, так легко говорившее о самопожертвовании ради тех, кого любишь. Любовь Элиота к Квентину была вездесущей, фундаментальной и непоколебимой практически с того момента, когда ему вручили карточку с именем новичка. Но самое важное, что она была  _ безответной.  _ И он никогда по-настоящему не хотел иного. Даже во время их совместной жизни в Филлори, когда он гладил Кью по спине, пока тот держал их первого внука — который носил имена их обоих — в своих руках, Элиот находил утешение в едва ли близком к реальности отрицании, что вся их жизнь была просто удобной. Дружба, доведённая до логического максимума, из-за острой необходимости, возникшей благодаря очередной подставе Филлори. Когда они сидели в тронной зале и Элиот был чуть старше двадцати и снова в заднице, он продолжал цепляться за эту идею, как утопающий, бултыхаясь среди нереальных по ощущениям воспоминаниям о том, как он почти стал кем-то достойным, кем-то ранимым и спокойным, кто может одновременно ворчать на Кью и заботиться о нём, до тех пор пока тело Элиота в буквальном смысле его не предаст.

_ Тот _ Элиот бы получал удовольствие от адской сделки, что он заключил с Библиотекой. Кью жив, но навсегда вне его досягаемости. Всё это соглашение было бы безопасным и потому идеальным — лезвие ножа, чтобы до конца своих дней наказывать себя за то, как он сидел слишком близко к Квентину за бутылкой вина, слушая его рассказы о том, как он пытался завоевать Элис или Джулию или кого-нибудь ещё, кто не является Элиотом, кому тот распахнет своё огромное сердце следующей, а сам же Элиот надежно спрячется под защитой того, что варианта «отдать своё сердце Элиоту» даже в помине нет.

Элиот был бы счастлив, будучи несчастным, но зато занимая наилучшую позицию.

А сейчас?

Сейчас единственной причиной, по которой он мог вообще стоять на ногах, было то, что сама мысль о мире без Кью была невыносимой в сравнении с чем угодно.

Элиот прожил всю свою жизнь, никогда не желая быть храбрым сердцем, но в момент, когда наконец, позволил себе осознать, что это — то, чего он хотел ( _ почти _ ) больше всего на свете, ему пришлось отказаться от своей мечты.

И, конечно же, он не мог сказать  _ что-либо _ из этого, пока призрак Кью находился возможно ( _ пожалуйста _ ) достаточно близко, чтобы это услышать.

Видение напротив вновь превратилось в Элис, которая страдальчески вздохнула.

— Ты разобьёшь ему сердце, знаешь? — сказала она.

Элиот сглотнул. 

— Я могу с этим жить, — её глаза сузились.

— Посмотрим, — и с этими словами она соединила три пальца и _ провернула их в воздухе _ так, что бесконечная лестница позади неё дрогнула, словно мираж, и расплавилась, оставляя вместо себя пожарный выход, похожий на тот, через который он прошёл в самом начале. 

Сердце Элиота остановилось.

— Это...

— Не совсем, — ответила не-Элис. — Осталось последнее испытание.

Элиот было потянулся к дверной ручке, но остановился, когда не-Элис поймала его за предплечье.

— Тебе  _ правда _ стоило прочитать все условия сделки, — серьёзно сказала она, перед тем как раствориться в воздухе.

Более не удерживаемый, Элиот  _ надавил _ как на ручку двери, так и на свою возрастающую тревожность. Первая поддалась чуть легче.

Когда дверь открылась настолько, что можно было заглянуть внутрь, Элиот даже не удивился.

_ Конечно _ .  _ Это всегда должно было закончиться здесь. _

У него ушло лишь мгновение, чтобы глаза привыкли к тусклому освещению за дверью после часов или веков в беспощадном освещении люминесцентных ламп на лестнице. Но, когда они, наконец, адаптировались, всё было ровно таким, каким он это помнил: пустые троны, незаконченная свадебная арка и...

И...

И  _ там _ . На ступеньках, свернувшись в комочек, уткнувшись подбородком в колени, потому он никогда, блядь, не мог сидеть, как нормальный взрослый человек, и никогда не научится, даже когда артрит разовьётся в его коленях, заставляя его развалиться на стуле, вместо того, чтобы как обычно подогнуть под себя ноги, с волосами, вечно падающими на лицо, и живой, живой,  _ живой _ ... 

— Привет, Эл, — о.  _ О _ . Этот  _ голос _ , — эм...Сюрприз?

???. ТАМ

Ноги Элиота словно вросли в пол, но всё внутри него затрепетало, натягивая кожу и пытаясь освободиться, словно он не был уже человеком — лишь кипящей смесью из крови, учащённых вдохов, адреналина и кислоты, волнами бьющейся у него в желудке. Всей этой субстанцией, потерявшей последние крупицы контроля, отчаянно пытающейся вырваться на волю, чтобы быть с...

— Кью? — голос Элиота сломленный, трещащий по швам, с хрипами, уже даже не скрежет, в который он превратился ещё после первых трёх этажей непрерывного монолога.

И если бы имя Кью было чуть длиннее трёх букв — дольше одного удара вдруг снова забившегося сердца Элиота, — оно бы разлетелось на части ещё до того, как он успел бы его выговорить. 

— Они сказали, — Элиот облизнул губы, начиная сначала, неуверенный, смех или слёзы мешают ему говорить. — Они сказали, что ты будешь за мной...Я...Чёрт, мне же нельзя тебя  _ видеть _ ...

Кью покачал головой. 

— Всё в порядке. Ты ни в чём не ошибся. Это просто последняя часть испытания.

— Но, — он вдруг на самом деле заходится смехом, несмотря на все те слёзы, что бегут по щекам, — они сказали, что я не смогу...Чёрт, библиотека же вечно говорит всякую чушь. Как и все блядские СМИ. 

Кью пожал плечами, приподнимая брови, словно говоря «а чего ты ещё ожидал?».

Неужели Элиот забыл, каким несносным засранцем тот мог быть?  _ Ублюдок.  _ Идеальный. Боже, как же он его  _ любил _ ...

Смех костью застрял у Элиота в горле, однако слёзы не были к нему столь благосклонны, продолжая стекать по щекам.

— Кью, — сказал он до сих пор дрожащим голосом, — есть кое-что, что...я должен...что тебе стоит...

Но Кью закрыл глаза, и Элиот наконец заметил, что тот и шагу к нему не сделал. Даже не повернулся в его сторону. На самом деле, Квентин изо всех пытался даже не _ смотреть _ на него.

— Кью, — спросил он снова; нервные нотки, несмотря на все усилия всё-таки слышались в голосе. Малая доля испытываемых им эмоций. И тогда, чуть мягче:  _ — Детка? _

Лицо Кью дёрнулось, от чего у Элиота чуть было не подкосились колени, но в этот момент Квентин открыл глаза, посмотрев на него таким нежным взглядом, протянул руку навстречу.

— Ты не мог бы...эм. Не мог бы ты просто...подойти ко мне? Пожалуйста? — напряжённый голос Кью словно имел какую-то силу притяжения, которой Элиот совершенно не мог сопротивляться.

Он пересёк весь зал, но, не доходя шага до места, где сидел Кью, остановился, садясь перед ним на колени так, как он  _ бесчисленное количество раз _ представлял у себя в голове.

— Эй, — прошептал Элиот и, когда маска спала с лица Кью, не смог удержаться и прижался к лбу Квентина своим, зажмуривая глаза, сталкиваясь носами.

— Эл, — шепчет Квентин, —  _ Эл _ . 

И в этот момент весь мир Элиота перестал существовать. Да он и так и так уже разлетелся в пыль, когда тот пришёл в себя после изгнания Монстра, только чтобы узнать, что никогда не сможет услышать, как Квентин произносит его имя — да и вообще  _ что-либо _ — снова. Они просто теперь жили в постапокалиптическом мире.

Руки Квентина обняли Элиота за шею, и последний сдался перед вновь поступающими слёзами. Но не похоже, чтобы Квентин был против, прижимаясь щекой к щеке Элиота, котёнком ластясь к нему.

— Эл, мне нужно, чтобы ты кое-что для меня сделал, ладно? Это важно, — его голос прозвучал так взволнованно.

Элиот кивнул, даже не раздумывая. 

— Всё что угодно.

Квентин отстранился ровно настолько, чтобы в очередной раз поразить Элиота силой, скрывающейся за этими очаровательными грустными глазами. Он моргнул, а затем сказал: 

— Скажи, что любишь меня.  _ Пожалуйста.  _

*

_ Оглушающий шум кондиционера в офисе Пенни заставил Элиота съёжиться ещё сильнее. Возможно, ему нужно было провести несколько больше, чем 48 часов в завязке, перед тем как прийти сюда. Возможно, ему не стоило проводить последние две недели в наркотическом угаре в первую очередь. И вообще, зачем в аду кондиционер? В Подземном Царстве, нет разницы. Это не портит атмосферу, нет? _

_ Пенни занес ручку над бумагой и выжидающе посмотрел на него..  _

_ — Когда будешь готов. _

_ Джулия коротко кивнула ему.  _

_ — Всё будет в порядке. _

*

— Элиот? Ты меня слышишь?

*

_ Он делает глубокий вдох и выдох. Не в первый раз. Он уже говорил это ненастоящему Квентину в своей голове. Тысячи раз.  _

_ Не в первый раз. _

_ Но в последний. _

Глаза Квентина,  _ напоминает он себе, умелые руки, когда он творит магию, нетерпеливые и немного неуклюжие, словно Кью сможет заставить что-то произойти, только если очень сильно захочет этого. Его волосы по утрам, когда тот только проснулся и, вылезая из кровати, не в состоянии связать и пары слов. _

_ Его кровь. Повсюду. _

_ — Я люблю его, — выдыхает Элиот с закрытыми глазами. _

*

— Пожалуйста, Элиот. Просто скажи это сейчас.

*

_ Элиот приоткрывает глаза, когда не слышит ожидаемого скрипа ручки. _

_ — Почему ты не пишешь? _

_ Пенни поправляет свой галстук, выглядя весьма неуютно.  _

— _ Знаешь, без обид, но не то, чтобы это было _ тайной _. _

_ — Не тайна... — повторяет Элиот безэмоционально. _

_ — Не-а, старик. Я имею в виду, что Джулия же сказала, что тот, кто отправляется на это испытание, должен любить Квентина больше всего на свете. Не может быть тайной то, что известно всем, — Пенни откладывает ручку в сторону, и Элиот чувствует, что его шанс ускользает из рук.  _

_ Тайна — очень недвусмысленно сообщали источники Джулии — должна быть самой сокровенной. И Элиот  _ знает _ свою, ведь он уже играл в эту игру и у него есть  _ доказательство _. _

—  _ Я  _ влюблён _ в него, — уточняет Элиот. _

_ Пенни прочистил горло. Даже Джулия неуютно поёрзала на стуле. _

_ — Более чем уверен, что это всем известно, — говорит Пенни после неловкой паузы. _

_ Так долго ощущая лишь пустоту, Элиот удивлён, чувствуя, как огонь начинает бежать по венам. _

_ — Нет, — произносит он едко, —  _ не знают _. _

_ Пенни открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но у Элиота не было времени выслушивать его красочный бред. _

_ — Один раз он попросил быть с ним, — в спешке выплевывает он.  _ — По-настоящему  _ быть с ним _ . _ Не из серии квест-заставил-меня-сделать-это и не опрометчиво переспать по-дружески. А я… _

_ Горький смех вырывается из его горла.  _

_ —...я сказал ему «нет». Я сказал ему, что не  _ выбрал  _ бы его _ .

_ Он подаётся вперёд, упираясь ладонями в стол Пенни. Возможно, он выглядит отчаянно, ну и пусть. Зато это правда.  _

_ — Я  _ солгал _ ему, — говорит он, — а теперь он  _ мёртв _ , и я готов поклясться на всех этих твоих бумажках, что никогда не скажу ему и слова. Я... _

_ Он снова смеётся, да плевать,...и  _ это _ по-настоящему горько.  _

_ — Каждый день, пока был пленником в собственной голове, я обещал себе, что как только увижу его снова, то скажу ему, я сказал бы ему, но откажусь от этого. Я отдам вам слова, которые предназначались Квентину, и никогда не скажу ему их, если вы только оживите его...вернёте.. _

*

—  _ Ну же, _ Эл. Ты же не поступишь так со мной снова.

*

_ Глаза Пенни полны сожаления, когда его пальцы тянутся за ручкой. _

_ — Ты не хочешь отдать нам эти слова, старик. Я имею в виду, что ты правда,  _ правда _ не хочешь. _

_ Элиот лишь снова откидывается на спинку стула. _

_— Нет, не хочу, — выплёвывает он._ — _А теперь, блядь,_ запиши их _уже наконец._

_ Пенни вздыхает, но берёт ручку.  _

_ — Не говори потом, что я тебя не предупреждал. _

*

— Эл?

Взгляд Квентина разрушал его изнутри. Элиот позволяет себе посмотреть ещё секунду, а потом зажмуривается и качает головой.

— Прости, Кью. Я  _ не могу _ .

Элиот бы хотел больше никогда не открывать глаз, чтобы не видеть выражение лица Квентина, после того как отверг его  _ снова _ , на том же самом месте, где Кью когда-то открылся ему. Но Элиот стал смелее, чем раньше, даже если не настолько, насколько пообещал себе. Он открывает глаза и видит вытянувшееся лицо Кью. Тот  _ удивленно _ фыркает, и  _ боль пронзает _ Элиота насквозь. 

И вдруг столь знакомое, измученное выражение лица Квентина сменяется каким-то совершенно чужим, с холодной, довольной, даже змеиной улыбкой, которая только растёт по мере того, как расширяются глаза Элиота.

—Что ж, — произносит очевидно не-Квентин флегматично, — а  _ это _ будет проблемой.

Элиот отпрянул от...от  _ видения _ ... Чувствуя, как его выворачивает наизнанку от всего этого, как внутри закипает  _ злость _ , чувствуя себя так, словно  _ скорбь _ снова начинает сковывать всё его существо.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Элиот слышит нотки паники в своём голосе, безуспешно пытаясь задушить их на корню. — Я следовал правилам, я не...

Видение лишь медленно качает головой. 

— Тебе правда,  _ правда  _ стоило прочитать контракт до конца.

Элиот вспоминает предупреждения не-Элис и Пенни-40 и чувствует, как не страх — ужас расползается по всему телу.

—  _ Все _ говорили об этом, — произносит видение. — Все контакты Джулии.  _ Испытание должен пройти тот, кто любит покойного больше всего на свете... _

Понимание волной накрывает Элиота, хоть он и пытается этому сопротивляться.

—...и вот он ты, говоришь, что в конце концов все же  _ не _ любишь Квентина, — видение пожимает плечами. — Попахивает невыполнением условий.

Кровь застыла в жилах Элиота, как и весь мир, сконцентрировавшийся в равнодушном лице, которое было так похоже и в то же время так сильно отличалось от того, кого ему было  _ необходимо _ увидеть.

— И это очень скверно, — говорит видение. — Знаешь, он был прямо за твоей спиной всё это время. Пытался взять тебя за руку каждый раз, когда ты начинал плакать, словно забывал про всю штуку с невидимостью. Или ему просто было наплевать.

— Должно же быть что-то ещё, — сдавленно произносит он, отчаянно пытаясь найти в остатках мозга хоть какой-нибудь выход из порочного круга, в который он так по-дурацки себя загнал. Ёбанный Пенни и его загадочные подсказки. И ёбанный  _ он _ , извечный враг самому себе. Элиот обхватывает себя руками и слышит шелест глянцевых страниц.

_ Местная валюта,  _ проскальзывает у него в голове.

— Что насчёт этого? — умоляет он, сжав все страницы в руках, протягивая их видению, словно это ничто. Даже не пироженки. — Пожалуйста?

Видение приподняло бровь. 

— Интересная мысль, почему бы и нет. Он вырывает истории из рук Элиота, без грамма пиетета, как у видения-библиотекарши, и быстро листает их.

— Давай-ка посмотрим, — говорит он, отбрасывая один из буклетов в сторону, как будто ни в грош не ставит воспоминание в нём.

— Квентин тянется к тебе, и ты его затыкаешь. Квентин тянется к тебе, и ты его затыкаешь  _ снова _ . Квентин тянется к тебе, и ты  _ трахаешь _ его, чтобы заткнуть... _ ммм _ ...разнообразие. Очаровательно, — он делает паузу, чтобы посмотреть на Элиота, перед тем как открыть следующий буклет.

— Удивительно, ты даже не  _ худший _ отец в мире.

Но потом видение отбрасывает через плечо и эту ( _ Тедди) _ историю. 

— Нет, прости, но ни одна из них не подходит, — говорит от, задувая теплящийся огонёк надежды. — Ни в одной из них не сказано «Я люблю тебя». «Мне сносит крышу, когда ты пытаешься быть властным подо мной», «у меня прямо грандиозный эмоциональный запор», и «ты такой милашка», конечно. Но не любовь.

Элиот стоит напротив видения, незащищённый, чувствуя себя обнажённым под этим изучающим взглядом, который вероятно всё уже про него понял. Он знал, что по-другому это и быть не могло. Он и сам пришёл ровно к такому же выводу, пока из-за Монстра был заперт в своей голове. Такова была цена подавления, обесценивания, сокрытия единственного настоящего чувства, которое он когда либо испытывал, вновь и вновь трусливо делая вид, что его не существовало на самом деле, в надежде, что никто не сможет его у него отобрать. Он лишь...

Он лишь надеялся, что не  _ Квентину _ придется платить за недостатки Элиота.

Если только...

Что-то в животе Элиота вдруг снова ухнуло вниз. Но на этот раз он не почувствовал тошноты. В первый раз за всё это время он твёрдо стоял на ногах.

Видение что-то показывало жестами пустому месту — нет, Кью, который стоял прямо за плечом Элиота, где и был всегда. Прекрасный, верный Кью. Элиот уже однажды умер за него. Что для них ещё один раз?

— Уведите его, — сказало видение, но Элиот делает шаг вперед, хватая видение за запястья.

—  _ Нет, — _ видение закатывает глаза, словно это всё было, конечно, неудобно, но не настолько, чтобы разозлиться. 

— Это так не работает. У тебя уже был шанс, а теперь...

— Забери меня вместо него.

Слова эхом отдались в высоких сводах зала, и даже пусть это было лишь иллюзией, или отголоском, или чересчур скрупулёзными декорациями, сделанные кучкой чокнутых библиотекарей, явно злоупотребивших его наиболее личными воспоминаниями, но почему-то мысль о том, что эта зала станет последним, что Элиот увидит в своей жизни, не вызывала у него отвращения.

— Забрать...тебя? Зачем нам это делать? — сказало видение оценивающе.

— Что для вас одна душа в отличии от другой? — отчаянно выплюнул в ответ Элиот. — Вам нравятся истории, так? Что ж, я знаю массу. Я устроил больше хаоса, чем вы можете себе  _ представить _ . И вы получите это всё. Вы не пошатнёте баланс душ, а Квентин однажды всё равно окажется здесь.

_ Через сотню лет _ , надеялся он.

С женой или — ой да пошло оно всё — с мужем и двенадцатью детьми и тридцатью пятью внуками, избалованными, ведь из Кью можно верёвки вить. Но с  _ жизнью _ за плечами.

— И ты подпишешься на это? — вдруг спросило видение.

Элиот не колебался. 

_ — Да. _

_ Ёбаная мать ленивцев, да. _

И видение в самом деле раздумывало над его предложением.

Элиот задержал дыхание, пока видение окидывало его долгим взглядом. Наконец, оно полезло в карман чёрной толстовки и достало ручку. 

— Хорошо, — не-Квентин пожал плечами, протягивая ручку Элиоту.

Элиот потянулся за ней, словно это был главный приз. Но не успели его пальцы коснуться её металлического корпуса, как что-то с тяжёлым стуком ударилось в грудь видения.

Видение издало звук — так похожий на тот, что издавал Квентин, когда тому было больно, — словно у него из груди весь воздух выбили. Оно поймало этот предмет в руки, и когда чуть-чуть повернуло его, Элиот вдруг осознал, что это была книга. Очередная книжка из ниоткуда. Но в отличии от глянцевых страниц Элиота, она была весьма потрёпанной, с зачитанными страницами и обложкой под старину. Она выглядела  _ правильной _ в руках не-Квентина. Она выглядела, словно...

Словно...

По мере того, как видение перелистывало страницы, брови не-Квентина всё больше и больше хмурились, пока он не выдержал и не отбросил книгу в сторону, бросая раздражённый взгляд через плечо Элиоту.

— Серьёзно?! 

Даже если ему и ответили, Элиот этого не услышал, потому что ровно за спиной видения —  _ там же, где и в прошлый раз  _ — появилась дверь. Не один из тех невыразительных библиотечных пожарных выходов, а та дверь, что он узнает, где угодно.

С «Z»-образной перекладиной, диагональю пересекающей деревянную щеколду.

С покоробленными досками, которые никогда правильно не прилегали друг к другу, и занозами впивались ему в спину, когда Кью, решив побыть сверху, толкнул его туда и чувственно поцеловал, вставая на мысочки и выбивая все прочие мысли из головы. 

Он инстинктивно дёрнулся к ней.

— Ты уверен насчёт этого? — потребовало ответа видение с лицом Кью, когда Элиот коснулся ручки.

Элиот посмотрел на книгу, брошенную на пол, с легко узнаваемой обложкой _«Филлори и далее»_ и на дверь, которая ощущалась _домом_. Он мысленно посмотрел через плечо, в этот раз словно _действительно_ чувствуя Квентина, кивающего болванчиком, мол _да, да, наконец-то, пошли, Эл, покончим уже, блядь, с этим._

— Нет, — ответил видению Элиот, возможно чересчур откровенно, — но я собираюсь довериться ему в этом. 

  1. НАВЕРХУ



_ Земля _ — не линолеум, не холодная плитка тронного зала, не даже грязный причал, где они с Джулией (окей, только Джулия) призывали дракона — была тёплой под всё ещё босыми ногами Элиота. Он даже не успел заметить ничего кроме смены обстановки,  _ запаниковать _ , что вдруг всё это не  _ сработало _ , когда услышал, как тяжёлая дверь, совершенно нелепая на этой лужайке, открылась и почти тут же с грохотом захлопнулась, напрочь выбивая из его головы посторонние мысли.

Чувствуя, как сильно стучит сердце в груди, Элиот усилием воли заставил себя повернуться к месту, где только что была дверь. Это заняло меньше секунды, но ему показалось, что прошли годы. Поворачиваясь, он твердил себе, что не стоит обнадёживаться, что, может, ничего...Но  _ пошло оно всё _ , потому что всё получилось — в глубине  _ души _ он просто  _ знал _ это. 

Повернувшись, Элиот не понимает, как,  _ как  _ он вообще мог спутать иллюзию в тронной зале с реальностью. Потому что на свете был только один ( _ единственный _ ) Кью, который сейчас стоял перед ним, в неожиданно неплохой рубашке, мёртвой хваткой вцепившийся в выброшенную книгу. Волосы у него были короче, чем помнил Элиот, и от волнения тот всё пытался заправить их за уши. Его взгляд метался из стороны в сторону, но сам он словно врос в землю, встретившись глазами с Элиотом. Они оба замерли на месте, а потом Квентин ( _ Квентин, Квентин, Квентин _ ) бросился к нему.

Элиот сделал шаг навстречу, но, когда Квентин ( _ Квентин _ ) был на расстоянии вытянутой руки, тот подался вперед и сильно толкнул Элиота прямо в солнечное сплетение.

—  _ Господи _ , Эл! — Кью встал на цыпочки и вытянул шею, чтобы посмотреть на него сверху вниз своими карими глазами, полыхающими от ярости. — Я  _ поверить _ не могу, что ты предложил  _ обменять себя _ на меня. Ты вообще чем  _ думал _ ?

Пока Кью продолжал кричать на него, рука так и оставалась лежать на груди Элиота, чуть выше сердца, пока. Элиот чувствовал вес каждого его пальца.

—...ты вообще  _ представляешь _ , как много усилий я... _ мы _ приложили, чтобы спасти тебя от Монстра? А ты идёшь и...

Элиот взял руку Кью в ладони и прижимал её к сердцу, по биению которого он так скучал. Квентин так и замер посреди своего гневного монолога.

— Ты  _ жив _ , — произнёс Элиот чуть дыша, до боли  _ счастливый _ .

Уголки губ Кью дёрнулись вверх, а глаза наполнились безграничной нежностью, когда он поймал взгляд Элиота. Костеря Эла на все лады, за то, что тот (совершенно зря) чуть не пожертвовал собой ради него, Квентин даже не вспомнил, как сам сделал ровно то же самое. 

— Да, — выдохнул он, качая головой, всё ещё с трудом веря в это, — похоже на то.

Элиот протянул руку, чтобы провести пальцами по его лицу там, где больше...не было  _ крови _ . Лишь Квентин. Кью прильнул к нему, прикрыв глаза, наслаждаясь прикосновением, и Элиот позволил себе осторожно провести большим пальцем по мягким ресницам. 

— Я не понимаю, — тихо произнес он, боясь, что если вдруг произнесёт эти слова вслух, они сразу же перестанут быть правдой. — Видение же сказало, что ты не сможешь пойти со мной, если только...

Кью медленно открыл глаза, и его губы —  _ его губы _ — сложились в узкую линию.

— Ему были нужны доказательства, — сказал он, пожимая плечами. Решительный, чертовски смелый, как и всегда, — и я дал ему их.

Элиот чувствовал, как его брови постепенно ползут вверх. Это же невозможно. Никогда, ни разу за все эти пятьдесят лет, он не  _ говорил _ Кью эти слова. 

— Какие доказательства у тебя могут быть...

Но Кью закатил глаза, словно наперёд знал, какие мысли крутятся в голове у Элиота. Он аккуратно отстранился, а потом вложил в руки Элиота книгу, что забрал с собой из Подземного Царства.

— Подземный филиал...они записывают воспоминания, когда ты о них думаешь, так? Что ж, это мои.

При близком рассмотрении, книга действительно была точь-в-точь как одна из тех старых копий «Филлори и далее» — вплоть до обложки, сделанной под ар-нуво, — которыми так дорожил Кью. Элиот провёл пальцами по переплёту, не решаясь открыть её. 

— Я не...

— Не мог бы ты… просто кое-что  _ прочитать _ ? — проворчал Кью без толики раздражения в голосе. — В виде исключения?

Элиот посмотрел на книгу в своих руках, раскрыл её и увидел...

*

_ Квентин плюхается за крепкий стол в таверне, где его партнёр уже наливает ему бокал — боже, это что,  _ реповое _ вино? вы серьёзно? — из кувшина. _

_ — Я уже могу говорить, — спросил он, нервно теребя свой рукав, — или мы всё ещё играем в Молчанку? _

*

Элиот отрывает глаза от текста. 

— Это... — Квентин просто кивает в ответ.

— Продолжай читать. Пожалуйста.

*

_ Напротив него за столом Элиот делал вид, что о чём-то сосредоточённо думал, перекатывая донышко стакана по неровному дереву стола. Каким-то образом даже с подёрнутыми сединой висками у него всё ещё получалось кокетничать лучше, чем кому-либо из знакомых Квентина. _

_ — Это зависит от того, что ты собираешься сказать, — Квентин выразительно смотрит на него, и Элиот расплывается в беззаботной, лёгкой, искренней улыбке, столь редкой в их прежней жизни. _

_ — Ладно, — многострадально вздыхает Элиот, а затем ухмыляется. — Я так понимаю, что раз ты отпустил Тедди к его очаровательно-говорящей как-её-там, это означает, что ты не против этого. _

_ Теперь настал черёд Квентина закатывать глаза.  _

_ — Эл, я не думаю, что это хорошая идея — поощрять его убеждённость в том, что заигрывания с девушками решат все его проблемы, — Элиот насмешливо поднимает бровь.  _

__ —  _ Ему пятнадцать, и он  _ твой  _ сын. Не то чтобы ему нужен какой-то пинок в эту сторону. _

_ Квентин попытался придумать остроумный ответ, но слова « _ твой сын _ » набатом отдавались в его голове. Он провёл рукой по лицу, вспоминая, как этим утром Элиот своим голосом а-ля Я-Ваш-Верховный-Король-И-Пофиг-Что-Это-Случится-Только-В-Следующем-Веке требовал, чтобы Тедди прекратил сучить и починил ось телеги, как обещал вчера, и злой ответ Тедди, полный пустых угроз, в основном безвредных, кроме одной от обиды брошенной фразы: «ты мне даже не отец», — которую он пробормотал себе под нос, когда Элиот отвернулся. Услышав это, Квентин пришёл в ярость. _

_ — Кью? — теперь голос Элиота прозвучал обеспокоенно. _

_ Он так переживал за обоих своих мужчин. _

_ Квентин заставил себя встретиться взглядом с ореховыми глазами Элиота. _

__

_ — Эл, мне нужно кое-что тебе рассказать. О том...почему я так разозлился на Тедди сегодня утром.  _

_ Он не хотел рассказывать ему. Однако ещё буквально в первые дни после смерти Ариэль, они договорились, что не будут скрывать ничего, относящегося к Тедди, даже из страха ранить чувства другого. Квентин собирался с духом, раздумывая, как объяснить Элиоту то, что маленький мальчик, носящий имена их обоих, в котором Эл души не чаял, сказал  _ такие слова _ , явно не имея их в виду, не намеренно уж точно. Но он не успел и рта раскрыть, как волна осознания прокатилась по лицу Элиота. _

_ — Я знаю, что он сказал, Кью, — мягко сказал он. — Слышал. _

_ — Но ты ничего не говорил по этому поводу, — растерянно пробормотал Квентин. Элиот только пожал плечами.  _

_ — Ему пятнадцать, и он бесится. Все мы через это проходили. И также порой говорили вещи, которые не хотели, — лицо Элиота помрачнело, когда он произносил это. _

—  _ Он  _ не _ имел это в виду, — ещё раз сказал Квентин.  _ — _ Ты ведь знаешь это, правда? Он любит тебя, Эл. _

_ Элиот, словно не до конца веря в это, пожал плечами. _

_ — Конечно, — ответил он. Квентин открыл было рот, чтобы перебить, но Элиот продолжил: — Но дело ведь не в этом. _

_ — А в чём дело? — Элиот посмотрел на него и грустно улыбнулся.  _

_ — Не важно, хочет он, чтобы я был его отцом, или нет. Я всё равно буду у него.  _

_ Он потянулся через стол, чтобы взять Квентина за руку, хотя тот немного замешкался. _

_ — У вас обоих, — мягко добавил он. _

*

У Элиота перехватило дыхание, когда он дочитал этот отрывок до конца. Он забыл...

Он посмотрел на Квентина — тот ободряюще кивнул ему — и дрожащими пальцами перевернул страницу.

*

_ —...иди сюда, к Элиоту, бедное дитя. _

_ Квентин откидывается на подушки, сглатывая ком в горле, услышав, как Элиот — Элиот, — который не любил даже маленьких зверушек, сейчас воркует над ребёнком. _

_ Ариэль кладёт голову Квентину на плечо. Её рука лежит на животе так, как она привыкла за время беременности. _

_ — Похоже, что мальчику с твоими глазами хватает всего пары минут, чтобы начать из Элиота верёвки вить.  _

_ Квентин мягко смеётся и целует её влажный лоб. Она прикрывает глаза, и он прислоняется щекой к её волосам, умиляясь тому, как Элиот инстинктивно прижимает ребёнка к своему сердцу. Квентин позволяет своим глаза закрыться, убаюканный звуками... _

_ —...и я расскажу тебе всё о тканях. Даже не думай идти к своему папе по этому поводу. К маме может быть, но всё равно уточни у меня, ладно? О, и магия! Я смогу научить тебя всему-всему... _

*

Дальше — больше: все те глупые анекдоты, которые Элиот рассказывал сплошным потоком, пока они поднимались по лестнице, пытаясь отвлечь себя от обжигающей, болезненной, невозможной надежды, что Кью и вправду шёл за ним…

_ * _

— _Боже Кью, только вспомни своё_ выражение лица _! Как будто ты никогда раньше_ такого _не видел._

_ Квентин закатывает глаза на Элиота, который смеётся так сильно, что рискует потерять свою корону, едва удерживая в руках стакан с одним из наиболее успешных результатов экспериментов по созданию шампанского. _

_ — Очевидно,...что я видел. По крайней мере один. _

_ Квентин вспоминает того  _ чрезмерно  _ одарённого кентавра, даже по меркам его вида, который пришёл сегодня ко двору без каких-либо штанов на нем.  _

_ — Просто не настолько...большой, — Элиот резко перестает смеяться. _

__ —  _ Хм, теперь  _ я _ оскорблён. _

_ — Ты невозможный, — бормочет Квентин, как всегда пытаясь выкинуть из головы мысли о той ночи после бутылок с эмоциями, но не может не ответить на очаровательную тщеславность Элиота, даже в такие тёмные времена, пусть тот и немного перегибает палку. _

—  _ А  _ ты _ наконец улыбаешься, — взгляд Элиота наполняется нежностью. — Тебе идёт, Кью. Я скучал по твоей улыбке. _

*

—... _ ты  _ ужасно _ двигаешься! _

_ Но Квентин просто светится от радости, готовый продать душу за те коктейли цвета фуксии, которые в этот момент мешает Элиот, а также за тысячи других, которые тот приготовил в коттедже Физкидов, только в честь того, что Квентина-таки не отчислили.  _

_ — Мне плевать! Я остаюсь в Брейкбиллс! _

_ — Ты остаёшься в Брейкбиллс! — повторяет Элиот, его зрачки неестественно большие. К этому моменту он уже чертовски пьян, что, вероятно, могло объяснить, почему он притягивает Квентина за бёдра, прижимает к себе, заставляя подстраиваться под ритм  _ своих _ движений и музыку. Что точно не может объяснить, почему сердце Квентина вдруг ухает. Или почему руки Квентина обвивают шею Элиота. _

_ А тот тает под его прикосновениями, мокрым от пота лбом прижимаясь к макушке Квентина.  _

_ — Я рад, что ты остаёшься, — шепчет он так открыто и искренне, что Квентину почти кажется, что ему послышалось... _

*

А потом была та самая ночь, у мозаики, их первая (вторая) ночь в день их первой годовщины, но с другой перспективы…

*

_ Член Элиота был до боли твёрдым под Квентином, и Квентин  _ чувствует,  _ что Эл так близко, но так далеко. Боже, он так отчаянно умоляет — в какой-то степени это даже слишком, но ему наплевать, — он так сильно хочет этого, быть с Элиотом снова, так давно уже...хочет его...хочет его... _

_ Руки Элиота сильно сжимают его бедра, и о боже, вау, да... Так хорошо. Слишком, чересчур хорошо. Квентин было открывает рот, чтобы озвучить свои мысли, потому что почему бы и нет, почему нет, он так хочет сказать эти слова сейчас, готовый на всё что угодно, чтобы Элиоту... Но затем Элиот утыкается Квентину в шею, пряча взгляд, и тихо шепчет:  _

_ — Только не ненавидь меня после этого, пожалуйста? _

_ А потом он смотрит на Кью — так же, как в ту ночь, — и его глаза, его глаза, настолько прекрасные и немного пугающие, что Квентина тянет поцеловать его. Не может не. Целовать его сильнее, ведь руки Элиота, запутавшиеся в волосах Квентина, почему-то так сильно  _ дрожали _... _

*

И затем другие воспоминания, которые всё ещё немного смущали Элиота, кроме...

* 

_ Кью знает, что по большей части в нём не было ничего особенного, да? Ну, исключая всю историю со Зверем, Чатвинами и временными петлями. Он надеется, что он хороший отец, пытается быть неплохим партнёром и мужем, но факт остаётся фактом. Он попросту волшебник-недоучка: бросил магистратуру по магии, развалил целое королевство, лишил магии несколько миров, поклялся выполнить квест, чтобы вернуть её, но за последние лет десять не продвинулся ни на йоту. Всё так? Ну, на бумаге. Не то, чтобы впечатляюще. Но в такие ночи? _

_ В такие ночи, как в сегодняшнюю, Квентин чувствует себя _ богом _. _

_ Потому что и правда  _ ничего _ особо не делает. Он только снял свои штаны и успел засунуть руку Элиоту в ширинку, а тот уже дрожит как осиновый лист, крича: «Кью, Кью», словно это было единственным известным ему словом.  _

_ Квентину немного смешно (хотя, если честно, нет) от мысли, что Негласный Принц Брейкбиллс, за которым самоуверенные мальчики выстраивались в очередь, надеясь заполучить хоть крупицу внимания, теряет голову от того, как Квентин неумело ему дрочит. Логика в нём говорила, что это всё, поскольку у них долго ничего не было, ведь Тедди был ещё слишком юным, а их дом — слишком крошечным. Однако логика сейчас не его сильная сторона, поскольку всё его внимание занимает Элиот, распростёртый на коленях Квентина, выгибающийся и стонущий, всё ближе льнувший к руке Квентина. _

_ Возможно, что как раз отсутствие хоть какого-то рационального мышления является причиной того, почему Квентин сейчас льнёт к Элиоту — своему высокому и сильному партнёру, который любит крепко держать и трахать его у стены, всегда знающий, что ему нужно, и всё в этом духе, — но сегодня ночью Квентин нависает над Элиотом, выдыхая в его рот:  _

_ — Скажи мне, Эл. Скажи мне, что тебе это нужно. _

_ И тот, задыхаясь, отвечает:  _

_ — Ты нужен мне, детка. Всегда, — но как только слова срываются с губ Элиота, он резко распахивает глаза, подаётся вперёд и немного вверх. Кью продолжает поглаживать его член, а Элиот дрожит при каждой фрикции, но закрывается и снова делает вид, что это всё ничего не значит. А затем ещё и превращает всё это в шутку, что ещё хуже, добавляя то ли серьёзно, то ли нет: « _ ну знаешь, для гетеро _...», —  _ снова _. _

_ В ссоре, которая следует за этим, Квентин — честно говоря, он даже не помнит этого по большей части — отпускает какое-то замечание на тему их соседки, что просто смешно, потому что а) ей не больше 19 и б) она не Элиот, и теперь Квентин ждёт от него какого-то резкого ответа, но... ничего. _

_ Тот вообще ничего не говорит. Словно просто...выключился. _

_ Но Квентин знает кое-что ещё тоже, окей? Он знает, что порой в прошлом...колебался. Так произошло с Элис, и, хотя он ни разу не пожалел о минуте, проведённой с огненной Ариэль, Квентин знает: с определённой точки зрения кому-то могло показаться, что сам факт, что он вообще выбрал её, означает, что он отверг Элиота или по крайней мере сказал этим, что, возможно, только Элиота Квентину было  _ недостаточно _.  _

_ Но определённо не Элиоту, Элиоту, который сам в первую очередь предложил ему приударить за Ариэль, даже настаивал, если быть честным. Элиот с его полигамной королевской семьёй, с немного мёртвым взглядом, да, но совершенно не заморачивающийся о традиционных устоях. Элиот, который однажды так нервничал перед свиданием со своим парнем  _ Майком _ , что пришёл к  _ Квентину  _ с вопросом, что надеть. Элиот, для которого это стало слишком тяжёлым уроком: « _ Я чувствую, что он единственный, кто по-настоящему любил  _ меня _ , понимаешь _? _ Только меня. А Майк...Оказалось, что этого всего по-настоящему не было. Насколько пиздецом это всё было?»

_ И в этот момент сердце Квентин просто... _ пронзает боль. _ Он позволяет Элиоту сменить тему, теряясь в ощущениях его губ, ведь он всего лишь человек — ничего плохого в этом нет, — а заставлять Элиота открыто поговорить об этом было бы просто слишком жестоко. Но этот груз продолжает висеть на шее Квентина ещё некоторое время, пока несколько недель спустя, он не попытается  _ донести  _ до Элиота, что у Квентина не было никаких сомнений на тему того, кто ему нужен. _

_ Он обнимает Элиота со спины, обвивая его талию, но потом всё равно позволяя рукам устроиться на груди Элиота, бормоча нужные слова куда-то ему в спину. Именно поэтому Квентин чувствует, как у Элиота сбивается дыхание, как его сердце на мгновение замирает, а потом вновь начинает биться в ускоренном темпе, даже когда тот роняет голову на бок и говорит легко, с толикой скуки:  _

_ — Определённо. Кто бы не захотел всего этого? _

*

Были и другие, конечно, даже та дурацкая история про татуировку, которая почему-то вдруг не кажется такой, когда он читает...

*

_ — О-оу. Твою мать! _

_— Лежи смирно и прекрати ныть, — голос Элиота настолько бездушный, насколько нежны прикосновения его пальцев. Как выяснилось, влажные филлорийские вёсны просто убийственны для деревянного плеча Квентина, но пальцы Элиота творят просто чудеса. Заставив Квентина лечь на живот, чтобы он мог получше размять мышцы с разных сторон (ну, и по некоторым другим причинам), его пальцы надавливают и поглаживают суставы._ _Когда он заканчивает, Квентин испускает стон, пряча лицо в уже немного потёртом лоскутном одеяле, которое они нашли в домике, ещё только поселившись в нём. Прекрасно. Надо будет положить его в стопку для починки._

_ Через какое-то время он почувствовал, как пальцы Элиота, до этого разминавшие суставы, смещаются куда-то к центру спины, обводя букву «К» на татуировке, думать о которой Квентину всё ещё было сложно.  _

_ — Я бы хотел… — шепчет Элиот, легко касаясь уже немного выцветшего контура. — Я бы хотел, чтобы тебе не пришлось пройти через все это. _

_ У Квентина перехватывает дыхание. Он не знает, что ответить, поэтому решает просто промолчать. _

_ Элиот, словно почувствовав терзания Квентина — ему всегда каким-то образом удавалось это заметить, — хриплым и немного дразнящим голосом, кардинально меняя атмосферу в комнате, говорит: _

__ —  _ Ты знаешь, если не думать обо всех сопутствующих обстоятельствах, татуировка  _ делает _ тебя ещё горячее. Я тут подумывал, может мне тоже набить себе? _

_ Квентин поворачивает голову, чтобы заглянуть в полные озорства глаза Элиота. _

_ — Дай-ка угадаю, плитки с мозаики? — сказал Квентин. Элиот рассмеялся.  _

_ — Оу, я пас. Нет, я думал, сделать что-то похожее на твою. _

_ — Ты хочешь себе букву «Э» на полспины? — спрашивает Квентин, снова опуская подбородок на матрас. — И, если так подумать, почему ты ещё её не набил? _

_ — Не «Э», — отвечает Элиот, тыкая Квентина в оголённый бок. Тот, конечно, не визжит, но перекатывается на спину и смотрит на Элиота, пытаясь задушить это чувство, которое растёт в нём день ото дня на протяжении уже почти года, что они находятся так близко друг к другу. Когда у него щемит в груди при виде предплечий Элиота, когда тот собирается с духом, или каким мягким становится его голос, когда он дразнится. _

_ — А «К», — продолжает Элиот. — Так они будут сочетаться. _

_ При мысли об этом у Квентина вопреки его воле пересыхает в горле.  _

_ — На спине? — спрашивает он слабым голосом. Элиот лишь улыбается.  _

_ — Нет, прямо на сердце, — как бы в подтверждение этому он хлопает себя по груди.  _

_ Прозвучало, конечно, слишком, но почему-то было совершенно не похоже, что Элиот шутил. _

*

У Квентина, конечно, не могло быть воспоминаний о том, как Фэн помогала Элиоту «похоронить» себя в одежде, оставшейся от него самого, но было другое...

*

_ Серый свитер Элиота, надетый как можно ближе к коже, настолько, насколько были способны его скованные артритом пальцы. Это не так, да и никогда не будет хоть сколько-нибудь похоже, но это всё так или иначе заставляет его почувствовать себя одновременно  _ защищённым _ ,  _ любимым _ ,  _ тёплым _ , как Элиот, Элиот.  _

—  _ Элиот…  _ —  _ Тедди заботливо гладит Квентина по спине, такой же высокий, как и его любимый папá.  _

_ — Всё в порядке, отец. Я тоже по нему скучаю. _

_ * _

В глазах Элиота снова стояли слёзы, когда он читал о том, как Квентин и их маленькая семья скорбили по  _ нему _ . Он никогда не спрашивал Кью, сколько времени тот провёл один после смерти Элиота в той временной ветке, которая так и не случилась. Элиот надеялся, что тот пережил его на годы. Он надеялся, что Квентин увидел их пра-правнуков, что ему удалось прожить замечательную жизнь, и в какой-то степени, наверное, так и было. Потому что после того, как это не случилось, но к ним почему-то вернулись воспоминания, Кью посмотрел Элиоту в глаза и предложил попробовать сделать это снова. И Элиот...

Его пальцы на мгновение замерли, перед тем, как перевернуть страницу, отчего-то зная, что за воспоминание он увидит дальше. Он покачал головой, не желая переживать это всё снова, когда он уже никак не может это  _ исправить _ , но Квентин потянулся и взял его за запястье.

—  _ Пожалуйста _ , — попросил он. И Элиот не мог сказать ему «нет», не после всего, не тогда, когда было столько вещей, на которые он больше не мог сказать ему « _ да» _ . Кью заслуживает этого, поэтому...

*

_ Тронная зала, большая и пустынная. Две фигуры на ступеньках, сжавшиеся под тяжестью этого места.  _

_ На месте, где Квентину уже разбивали сердце, не сильно но всё же. Возможно, не так сильно, потому что тогда он же ничего не потерял, не по-настоящему. Лишь возможность, память о том, что они могли быть чем-то большим. Что ранило его тогда, да. Но больнее было то, что Элиоту показалось недостаточным просто сказать ему нет. Он же послал его  _ быть родственными душами с кем-нибудь ещё _ , хотя в его ореховых глазах плескалось так много боли, словно он забыл, что Квентин буквально мог читать его как открытую книгу, знал когда тот лгал, когда хотел убежать из-за всей той чуши «если я не буду о чём-то заботиться, значит это что-то не ранит меня потом», которую вбил себе в голову. Квентин чувствовал это по тому, как Элиот обнимал его, ясно? Гораздо раньше, чем весь этот квест с мозаикой. Не это...не отсутствие  _ заботы _ заставило Элиота отвергнуть его. И это злило Квентина, этот удар под дых, когда Элиот вдруг снова захотел вернуться назад к этой игре «мы-по-дружески-держимся-за-руки-и-по-дружески-жадно-смотрим-друг-другу-в-глаза». _

_ Гораздо больше, чем просто удар под дых, если быть честным. Хорошо, это было  _ больно _. Но оглядываясь назад, это было не так уж страшно. Потому что даже когда Элиот пытался скрыть, что это тоже выжигало его изнутри, его глаза оставались  _ его _. Он был жив, принимал хреновые решения, и Квентин мог с этим смириться, он  _ так хорошо _ мог с этим смириться, потому что теперь он знал альтернативу этому. _

_ Но сейчас? _

_ Сейчас слово «больно» даже и вполовину не могло описать то, что он чувствует. Потому что Эл, глупый, смелый Эл, который парится о каких-то пустяках, а не о том, что по-настоящему важно, сейчас с трудом стоит на ногах, босой, смотрит на это нечто с глазами и лицом Квентина и — Квентин знает, каково это, правда знает — молча проглатывает, как это существо говорит, что Элиот никогда по-настоящему не любил Квентина.  _

_ Кто-то пришёл, чтобы отвести его назад, и это было практически не важно, ведь Квентин ещё в самом начале, когда они только встали на этот путь, логическим завершением которого должно было стать спасение Элиота, прекрасно осознавал все риски. Он знал, что скорее всего оно так всё и кончится, и это точно стоит того, он не собирался возвращаться, пока не был уверен, что с Элиотом всё в порядке, а этот шанс увидеть его снова —  _ настоящего _ Элиота, — был уже за гранью его мечтаний. _

_ Но когда Элиот открывает свой рот, Квентин понимает, что нет, их история не может закончиться здесь, и ему нужно сейчас сделать хоть  _ что-то _ , чтобы  _ снова _ спасти задницу этого ублюдка, которого он так любил. Потому что Элиот — отважный, мягкий, ранимый, и похуй на всё то, что тот когда-либо говорил, ведь никто никогда так сильно не любил Квентина, кроме него — сейчас стоит, гордый, разваливаясь на части, и говорит: «Забери меня вместо него».  _

*

Элиот заозирался в поисках Квентина, но тот уже двигался ему навстречу, чтобы взять книгу из рук и так же небрежно, как и видение, отбросить её в сторону. Он кладёт руку на сердце Элиота снова, второй же осторожно гладя его по щеке.

— Я не... — начинаел было Элиот, хотя, честно говоря, он уже был не очень уверен, что он  _ не. _

Квентин вздыхает, вновь толкая Элиота в грудь, чуть мягче на этот раз, перед тем как взять его лицо в свои руки. И Элиот чуть подаётся вперёд, своим лбом прислоняясь к его.

— Не хочу тебя расстраивать, — говорит Квентин со строгостью, хотя было слышно, что под ней скрывалась горечь, — но ты правда не такой чертовски крутой и загадочный, каким хочешь казаться. 

Он сделал паузу и сглотнул. 

— Ты вытащил меня  _ с того света _ , Эл.

Элиот хотел трусливо закрыть глаза, но это даже не обсуждалось, потому что теперь он ни за что на свете не оторвёт своего взгляда от Кью снова. 

— Но...оно же уже  _ видело _ эти воспоминания в моих книгах. Оно сказало...

— Ну, да. Что ж, я думаю, что они имели дело с не очень надёжным рассказчиком.

Кью смотрел Элиоту в глаза и не хотел отрывать взгляда, как и Элиот, ни сейчас, ни когда-либо ещё. Всё было совершенно не так, как он думал, надеялся, когда фантазировал на тему того, как он снова станет свободным, но это было не важно. Самое важное —  _ единственно важное _ — оставалось таким же. Он коснулся рук Квентина, провёл пальцами по подбородку, по кончикам коротких волос и...

— Можно я...

—  _ Чёрт возьми _ , да. Тебе лучше бы это сделать.

И Элиот подаётся к нему, не закрывая глаз, потому что он хотел видеть Кью, даже когда их губы встречаются впервые после пятидесяти лет.

Он хотел лишь коснуться, словно заверяя в чём-то, но затем Квентин целовал его в ответ, потому что...потому что Квентин хотел быть с ним, по-настоящему, на самом деле быть с ним. Ровно так же, как  _ он _ сам хотел быть с  _ Кью. _ И похуй на заверения и на сдержанность, Элиот...Он аккуратно откидывает голову Кью назад, чтобы запустить свой язык ему в рот, чтобы почувствовать его вкус настолько, насколько тот позволит ему, что значило для него  _ всё _ . А Квентин до синяков сжимает запястья Элиота, вставая на мысочки, издавая такие звуки, которые заставляли того тяжело сглатывать, желая большего. И хотя из них двоих именно Кью приходилось прогибаться назад, почему-то колени начали подкашиваться именно у Элиота, тогда как Квентин поглаживал запястья Элиота. И когда он был очень, очень уверен, что и секунды не выдержит без глотка воздуха, отстраняется, напоследок целуя нижнюю губу Кью. 

Кью стоял с закрытыми глазами, немного ошеломлённый, пытающийся отдышаться, всё ещё рассеянно поглаживая пальцами запястья Элиота. 

— Видишь ли, — заговорил он, но только чтобы перехватить дыхание и начать заново, — видишь ли, это всё довольно... Очевидно.

Элиот не мог сдержать улыбки, расплывающейся по его лицу. Но ему нужно было проверить, удостовериться, что... 

— Кью, ты... Сделка, которую я заключил с Библиотекой... Я никогда не смогу сказать тебе эти слова...

— Ой да  _ плевать _ мне на эти слова, — перебивает его Кью, снова открыв глаза, и серьёзным взглядом смотрит на него. — Пятьдесят лет мы как-то обходились же без них. Придумаем что-нибудь.

Элиот снова прижимается к нему лбом, очарованный, как и в первую минуту их встречи.

— Но ты заслуживаешь этого...

Кью легко поцеловал его в губы, всего один раз, коротко и мило.

— Что ж, придётся тебе довериться мне. Это...ты — всё, что мне нужно, Эл.

Элиот всем сердце хотел ответить ему тем же, поэтому...поэтому он решил обойтись без слов.

Когда они оторвались друг от друга, улыбаясь как придурки, Элиот наконец позволил себе осмотреться.

— Мда, — сказал он наконец, замечая идеальную лужайку, величественное здание и каменный знак, где его маска крутого-и-загадочного парня впервые треснула при виде Квентина Колдуотера так давно. — Это даже поэтично, в какой-то степени.

Квентин тоже осмотрелся, а потом пожал плечами. Что ж, это ведь библиотека. Они известны своей склонностью к символичности.

— Кстати, говоря о  _ символичности _ , — добавил Элиот, — честно говоря, наши друзья ждут нас в коттедже Физкидов. Знаешь, как в старые добрые деньки.

Он заправил прядь волос, длины которых еле-еле теперь хватало на это, Квентину за ухо. 

— Мне кажется, они очень-очень хотят тебя увидеть. 

Квентин глубоко вздохнул и потянулся, чтобы взять Элиота за руку.

— Показывай дорогу, — отвечает он, улыбаясь.

Так что Элиот переплетает их пальцы и ведёт его за собой.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated  
> Find me on Twitter @whitefoxredhell


End file.
